Loving A Demon
by Eznorb
Summary: After an incident of turning into a cat, fifteen yr. old Ciel Phantomhive begins to realize sudden feelings he has for his demon butler, Sebastian. The only problem is that Sebastian hates him now. Rated T for language. Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy)
1. Chapter 1

In an alley, two figures stood. A butler in black with brown hair and a man in a robe. The man clasped his hands together while staring at the butler. "Why would someone like you need this?" his voice rasped. The butler turned nervously away. "I-I…" he stumbled over his words, not knowing how to answer.

The man laughed. "Cat got your tongue, eh?" He held up a glass vile containing a purplish liquid. The butler immediately raised his head, eyes glittering. He made a swipe for it but the man pulled it away. "Can't give you this if you don't have the money." He reminded the butler. The butler seemed angered by this before nodding. "I suppose you're right," he mumbled. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pouch that was as big as a full grown man's fist filled with coins.

Everything had gotten quiet by then making the man uneasy while the butler stood calmly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked while holding out the pouch. The man gulped before turning back to the money. "Nah, I just found it strange that no one is out." The butler shrugged. "Is that a problem? It would have been harder to do this if huma-I mean people were out." He replied.

The man glared at him and snatched the pouch away. He greedily stared at it, drool over-filling his mouth. The butler patiently waited for a few minutes before clearing his throat.

"What?" the man snapped.

The butler fiddled with his hands. "Um… the vile,"

"Oh yes, the vile." The man's eyes glinted as he pulled it out. The butler eagerly held out his hands. "T-Thank y-" he began but was interrupted by shattering glass. "Oops, I dropped it," The butler covered his mouth with his hands as he slumped to his knees. "W-Why?" He looked like he wanted to cry. "I g-gave you t-the m-m-money!" The man burst out laughing. "That's the point! I get something and you don't. Only a butler as stupid as you would trust me!"

His footsteps echoed away, leaving the butler crouched over the broken glass. He trembled and clenched his fists around some of the pieces, blood staining his white gloves. "A butler," his voice shook. A devilish smile began to form on his lips. "He thought I was a butler!" The 'butler' stood and fixed his glasses, leaving red behind. "Only an actress like me can fool anyone!" he boasted and stared at the direction where the man left. He pouted. "He's leaving already!? But the show isn't finished yet!" The 'butler' ran after him. "WAIT!"

"Can I help you with something?" the man hissed, annoyed that the butler had followed him, "And it better not be about the money."

The butler rolled his eyes. "You could keep those lousy coins, I have no use for them," he continued, "Buuuuuuut, you have to see the final scene! Now let's see, what has happened so far…the seller tricked the 'butler' taking his money away. How cruel," He stared at the man disapprovingly.

"Now me-the butler-has returned for revenge!" the 'butler' announced enthusiastically while twirling around. The man growled before pulling out a gun. The butler gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "What's this?! This is the end of me!" he cried and gave the man a sly smile with a wink after. While placing his hand on his hip and the other on his head, the 'butler' yowled, "Oh, this horrible man is going to shoot me! Somebody help!"

The man took a step back not lowering the gun. "S-Shut up! Do you wanna attract attention?" he hissed and pointed the weapon at the 'butler's' chest. The butler simply ignored him and went on yowling, a giant smirk plastered on his face leaving the man fuming.

"Fine, if you want to die so badly, let me help you!" he roared. As his finger pulled the trigger, the 'butler' eyes glistened. The bullet was released and the shot was seemed to echo around the city. The man grinned, the smoke preventing him to see. "Good riddance," he growled and shoved the gun back in his pocket. As he turned around, a roar of a chainsaw made him freeze his eyes widening.

The 'butler' was standing in the same place he was before holding a glistening chainsaw in front of him. A smirk plastered on his lips. The man was frozen in shock. "H-How…" he stuttered unable to continue. The 'butler' chuckled. "You didn't expect a turn of events, did you?" he asked, "No matter, lets continue on with the story, shall we?"

With that, the 'butler' began to transform before the man's eyes. He removed the bow that tied his hair up, making it fall. Pulling out a comb, the 'butler' ran it through his hair. Instantly, his hair changed to crimson while his grin got wider. The man took a step back, clearly terrified at the scene displayed in front of him.

"W-What a-a-are you?" he stuttered, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. The 'butler' tilted his head as he adjusted his glasses. "Didn't you say I was I butler?" he answered, his grin becoming too unrealistic to the man. The 'butler' then made his way toward him, dragging his chainsaw against the ground producing a loud, eerie screech and sparks.

The man desperately tried to run but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground so he just stood there, petrified. The 'butler' stopped just one foot in front of him a hand placed on his hip. "I have to say that you were partly, correct. I am a butler but not your average every day one." He told him, still devilishly grinning. The man gulped. "L-Look…" he took out the bag of coins, "You c-can have this b-back, just leave m-m-me alone."

The 'butler' frowned slightly. "I have already told you, I don't need those lousy circular objects," he knocked the bag out of his hand, the coins flying. The man gasped, his fear melting to rage. "You son of a bitch!" he roared as he took the gun out of his pocket and pulling the trigger back. The bullet fired toward the 'butler' but he easily blocked it with his chainsaw, the object uselessly bouncing away. The man clenched his teeth, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Now let's see, where was I…" the "butler' thought for a moment, unfazed by the sudden attack. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "I was about to tell you what was I!" He trembled with excitement, seeming as if he was about to explode. Leaning close to the man's ear, he whispered, "I am Butler Death," And Then he grinned, sharp teeth glistening. The man gulped, frozen once again.

He then pulled away, still grinning. "Of course I shouldn't be telling you any of this. Will might take my Death Scythe again," Butler Death admitted hugging his chainsaw while swaying back and forth. "But then that would be horrible! Maybe this was a bad idea after all…" he then continued to speak to himself and the man found this as a chance to escape.

The man began to back away slowly, putting some distance between them. Butler Death kept on rambling to himself, whining something about that he couldn't survive without his scythe. "…maybe Will might not take it but last time he wasn't pleasant," Butler Death rambled on. Then his eyes sparkled with fascination. "Oh! But how can I say that?! He is always so pleasant and sooooooo irresistible!" he exclaimed while squealing slightly, "Ah, the way he moves and how his eyes glisten with determination and dominance! If he only looked at me that way!" Butler Death continued, placing both of his hands on his chest. "That would be so….. overwhelming!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Butler Death then cleared his throat. "Now, let me get focused again…" he told himself and turned to the man. Except, he wasn't standing there anymore. Butler Death gaped. "H-Hey w-where'd you go?!" He glanced back and forth, unable to find him. "This was a waste of acting now, was it?" he muttered to himself. "What type of actress would let her audience leave before the show ends?"

He sighed and looked around again, sighting a figure far off. Butler Death tilted his head. "Is that him?" he asked himself while squinting. "It is!" he exclaimed and ran after the man, holding his chainsaw beside him. "Wait!" he yowled.

The man cursed under his breath, trying to pick up speed. "Leave me alone!" he yelled as he continued to run. The man bumped into trash cans, knocking some over but he didn't stop. He wanted to be as far away from the butler as he could. Making a left turn, he continued to sprint but to meet a dead end.

"Shit," he muttered and stared at the brick wall. Maybe, just maybe he could climb it. Before he could even try, Butler Death chuckled. "You can't escape." The man stiffened and turned around to find the crimson haired fellow standing a couple feet away. "I already told you to get away from me," the man growled. He knew it wouldn't help but he took out his gun again. Butler Death grinned. "I can't, not after what I told you.

"Besides, you're in my 'To Die List' anyways, so I might as well kill you now than later." He told him and his chainsaw roared to life. The man took a step back, trembling. "H-Hey let's not get ugly now…" Butler Death simply ignored the rest and charged at the man, grinning wildly, with his Death Scythe high above his head. He let out a cry as he swung to slice the man in half but the man jumped back. Butler Death huffed. "Hold still…" he muttered and swung again. The man dodged and scooted away until his back was against the wall. As he did, he saw the chainsaw coming for him again so he moved to duck but suddenly, blood splattered. The man blinked, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He glanced down to see the butler's weapon impaled deep into his chest.

Butler Death sweetly smiled. "See? Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked as the chainsaw turned on again, bloody organs splattering everywhere. The butler shoved it in deeper, earning a gasp from the man before his eyes rolled back, his body slumping. Butler Death did not remove the chainsaw, though. It continued to spray blood and scarlet intestines on the ground and on the butler. He didn't seem to mind. He only watched as the man's Cinematic Record spilled out of his chest, his yellow-green eyes glistening. "Red is the color of fiery passion, is it not? It makes everything much more lively and beautiful." Butler Death purred while the walls got covered with blood and pieces of guts. He then yanked out his scythe and the man's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"That should make you prettier," the butler told the dead body, flicking off a chunk of meat that was stuck on the tip of the chainsaw. He smirked and crouched in front of the body. "I really do hope that you like your new look and that you enjoyed the show; now I should probably get what I came for." The butler then searched the man's pockets hoping to find another vile. "Ah!" he exclaimed as his fingers closed around an object. Pulling it out, he frowned. It wasn't purple like the previous one. This one had a greenish tint to it. Butler Death shrugged and stood up again. "It has to have the same effect," he told himself. He then turned to walk away.

"Sweet dreams,"

...

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was bored. As of matter of fact, he was always bored. The only thing that he did was fill papers and sign contracts with companies' everyday. Nothing else. Except on those rare days when his fiancée, Elizabeth Midford, came to visit and forced him to dress up adorably. Even though it did slightly annoy him, at least it didn't make him sit in his study all day and do paperwork. It's not like he had any choice. Ciel's demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, forced him to do his work saying that he wouldn't allow his bocchan skip a day. Ciel had no choice but to follow his orders.

It now seemed that his butler was always in a terrible mood ever since the day Ciel had turned into a demon and had ordered Sebastian to be his butler for all eternity. It wasn't the young demon's fault it had happened but Sebastian acted like it was. Ciel now regretted the choice of forcing his butler to be with him but what could he have done? Sebastian would have surely left to go make another contract leaving the Earl by himself. The thought scared Ciel, making him furious of himself of being such a baby. "I just don't want to be alone, that's all." Ciel muttered to himself, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Did you say something, my lord?"

Ciel glanced up, a bit startled by the reply. How could he forget that Sebastian was standing by the door, waiting for an order? "N-Nothing…" he mumbled looking away from the cold stare he was receiving. Sebastian only bowed. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to make dinner." He told his master.

_More like trying to get as far away from me as possible,_ Ciel thought sourly and nodded. The demon bowed again before exiting the study. The young boy sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk. There was no way that Sebastian would forgive him for putting him through this hell of serving him. Ciel then stood, wanting to get some fresh air. "Life isn't fair, Sebastian. So you might as well deal with it like I did." He said out loud, wondering if his butler had heard him. He didn't care though, it wouldn't change anything.

Sebastian would continue to hate Ciel while Ciel would hate himself.

* * *

**This is a Pilot Chapter, meaning that I would probably not even continue this. I just wanted to put this out there, since it was sitting in my documents for so long. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Also if some of you are wondering, this takes place(2 years later) after Ciel turns into a demon, except I took out the part when Sebby gives everyone the black present, containing the letter that says that Ciel died. So here, no one knows that he is a demon except for Sebastian.  
Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2-The News

**Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

"Please, Ciel! It'll be sooooo much fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed, gripping Ciel's arm tightly. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lizzie…you know how busy I am. Going to a party would only add to my stress." He replied, shaking her off. Ciel had hoped that Elizabeth would somehow not hear about a party that was coming up, but who was he kidding? She already knew some that were going to come by next year. Most all the Earls were invited to the party and Ciel was chosen to be one of them. He planned to say an excuse so he could skip but Elizabeth had answered the invitation for him, saying '_of course my precious Ciel can attend to the party!_'

Lizzie pouted at his answer. "It's not like you're going to be working! You'll be having fun instead of being locked in your study all day. Please?" she whined, making giant puppy eyes. Ciel groaned, glancing away. One of the main reasons he did not want to go was that Sebastian had to tag along, following him and looking at every move he would make. Ciel shuddered slightly. It had never bothered him before, but that was when Ciel had a soul to give him. Now his demon butler stared at him with cold, hard eyes possibly wishing that he was dead.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Ciel told her after a moment. Elizabeth squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. Staggering a bit, Ciel reached for the wall to keep himself steady. He was not known for strength. "Don't worry Ciel, you won't regret it!" she chirped happily, not letting go. The young demon rolled his eyes. _Let's hope I don't. _Lizzie continued, "I'll make you look absolutely adorable!"

Ciel mentally groaned. He did not want his fiancée pick what he was going to wear. The last time he made that mistake was when it was his birthday. He wanted to please her, that was all, but did she have to choose that ridiculous outfit? Ciel pushed the thought away. He was not about to remember the outfit that caused him to be embarrassed the whole day. _At least Sebastian looked better…_ The Earl thought. His butler was chosen to wear a violet suit, coming with a bonnet. It didn't seem that he cared though; Sebastian had thanked Elizabeth for the wonderful addition and kept it on the whole day.

_Why am I thinking of this? _Ciel thought, his cheeks suddenly warm. He cleared his throat nervously and gently pushed Lizzie away. She still had a giant smile on her face. "Oh and you too, Sebastian!" she squealed turning to the demon butler. Sebastian smiled. Ciel stiffened, astonished. He actually _smiled._ The young Earl couldn't even remember the last time his butler had even smirked.

"I am honored," Sebastian replied while placing a hand over his heart and bowing. He then raised his head, his eyes meeting Ciel's. Immediately, his smile vanished replaced with his unemotional face. Elizabeth didn't notice, she was busy bouncing with joy. "I'll go tell the others if they want to join!" she exclaimed and ran out of Ciel's study, leaving him and his butler alone. An awkward silence soon followed. Ciel's mouth dried and he swallowed trying to moisture it again. _Would you please leave? _He thought desperately, not wanting to be in the same room with his butler.

Not knowing what else to do, Ciel went to go sit in his desk, feeling Sebastian's glare on his back. Ciel tried not to glance up, hoping that the demon would soon receive the hint and leave. To Ciel's dismay, Sebastian continued to stare at him a tiny smirk tugging the side of his lips. "Is there something funny?" the young demon scowled before he could stop himself.

Sebastian raised his brow. "You can just ask me to leave, young master" he told Ciel matter-of-factly acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ciel glared at him before glancing away, his ears feeling hot. "Well… then leave," he muttered, unable to stop fiddling with his hands. Sebastian only huffed, taking a few steps forward. "Before I go, I have news to tell you, my lord."

Ciel looked up, curiosity glistening in his sapphire eyes. "What is it, Sebastian?" he asked. _What can it possibly be that he hasn't chosen to tell until now? _His butler stood quietly in front of the desk before speaking. "I have to leave."

Silence was greeted then as Ciel sat there, dumbfounded. _Leaving?! _He mentally calmed himself, the fear returning. Taking a few deep breaths, Ciel impatiently tapped his fingers. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't carry alarm. Once again, there was a pause as if Sebastian was trying to build up suspense. Ciel growled and gripped his pen. "What do you mean?" he repeated.

"I'm not actually leaving, young master. I can't," his butler reminded him with an icy tone and continued, "I have matters to deal with in Hell." Ciel tilted his head, confused. "Hell? But I thought you said that you can't go back there since the Demon Sanctuary was destroyed." He winced as the memories slowly returned, like a knife digging into his soul.

Sebastian stared at his young master with disapproving eyes. "You know so little about demons…There are other ways to go to Hell, my lord." Ciel bit his tongue, feeling stupid. "Oh," was all he could say. Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, I'll return a week before the party." Ciel's eyes widened. _A week before the party!? But that means he'll be almost gone for a month… _"I know that you are shocked, young master, but don't worry. I hired someone to take care of you."

Ciel fumed. "I don't need anyone to take care of me!" he pointed out, angered at the fact that Sebastian still thought that he was a child barely learning how to walk. "I can take care of myself!" Sebastian seemed amused by Ciel's outburst. "Yes, of course I know that. After all the times you got kidnapped or hurt, I do believe that you certainly can take care of yourself…and the mansion." Ciel glared at his butler, his blood boiling. Ignoring Sebastian's previous statement, he asked shortly, "Why did you have to hire someone, anyways? Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka can do the job."

The demon tsked at his young master, wriggling his index finger at him. "Did you forget already, my lord? They plan on taking a vacation. Not to mention that you allowed them to." Sebastian reminded him. Ciel opened his mouth to reply back, almost saying that was absurd, that he did not recall doing that until the memory seeped in the teenager's brain. Feeling his face getting warm, Ciel turned his head away.

"May I ask who is my…" he paused, not wanting to say _babysitter. _Sebastian tilted his head. "Babysitter?" he finished for his young master. Ciel hesitantly nodded, his embarrassment getting higher. This time, Sebastian's amused smirk faded. "I couldn't get any of your previous tutors to take care of you so I chose the only one that was free… which is-"

Before the demon butler could finish, the door of the study was thrown open, startling the both demons.

"Sebas-chan~!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this as you did the first chapter. I was really shocked that some enjoyed this, actually... Well, am currently working on chapter 3 and will post it if this chapter is successful aswell. I hope that the characters were written well, if so then feel free to tell me, if not, constructive criticism is helpful too.  
Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3-Far from Cheerful

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 3! ^ ^**

* * *

Ciel could not explain the hate he was sending to his butler. Okay sure, Sebastian had to pick out someone to look after the Earl but this was just…ridiculous.

The red-haired Grim Reaper squealed, running toward the demon butler embracing him in a tight hug. "I missed you soooo much, Sebas-chan~" Grell exclaimed, nuzzling his face against Sebastian's shoulder. Ciel swallowed, unable to take the scene that was in front of him. "How in the world could Sebastian pick someone I can't stand?" the young demon muttered angrily. He wasn't surprised by this though; his butler would do anything to make him feel uncomfortable.

And right now, Sebastian succeeded. One point for the butler!

Sebastian smirked at Grell, which sent the Reaper fangirling(or fanboying, Ciel didn't know which). The demon butler pulled away the squealing Grell, not removing his hands from his shoulders. "Grell, would you please get a hold of yourself before I lose my sanity?" Sebastian asked, eyes glinting with annoyance.

This made Ciel chuckle. _That's your fault for choosing that horrid Grim Reaper, you bastard._

As if Sebastian heard his young master, he turned to him sending him a cold, death glare. Chills ran down Ciel's spine, his hands trembling slightly. He turned away from the crimson eyes, hating himself for being scared. _Get a hold of yourself, Ciel. This demon can't hurt you. _

Well…he wasn't so sure about that but it made him feel better.

Sebastian turned back to the red-haired Reaper, coldness gone from his eyes.

"I have a small task for you, Grell."

Grell charmingly smiled. "Anything for you, Sebas-chan~"

"Good. I must deal with a few errands my…young master caused and I had hoped you could take care of him for a few weeks."

Grell did not seem happy about this. He pouted. "Oh Sebas-chan," he whined but the butler didn't let him finish. "Grell," Sebastian interrupted, "If you do this task, I'll do anything in return." The Grim Reaper's eyes glistened with excitement, squealing slightly. "Anything? Even a kiss with tongue?" This made Ciel shudder, face twisted in disgust. _That damn, perverted Reaper. He'll literally do anything if it involves sexual interactions. _The young demon was so tempted to punch the red-haired fellow but was lucky enough that a long, silver-black pruner shot through the open door heading toward Grell, the clippers colliding into his head, preventing Ciel from doing so.

The Grim Reaper let out a disoriented cry, his head snapping back at the impact, blood gushing out of his head. Ciel turned to the single door in the study, seeing another Reaper step in, recognizing him immediately.

"William T. Spears, what a pleasant surprise," Sebastian greeted as cheerful as he could but Ciel could plainly hear the venom in his voice. Will wasn't offended by this, well that was what Ciel had guessed since his face was expressionless.

He simply ignored the butler, turning to the bleeding Grell on the floor. "Grell Sutcliff, from what it says in my schedule, you're supposed to be 'checking' humans off your To Die List yet here you are meddling with these…," Will told the Reaper bleeding on floor disapprovingly, his voice hissing at the next two words, "devilish fiends." Ciel's eyes narrowed, insulted by the name the Grim Reaper had called him and his butler. _Have I ever mentioned how much I _despise_ Grim Reapers?_

Sebastian didn't seem to feel the same way, his face still holding that fake cheerful smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was Grell supposed to be working? I had no idea."

Spears adjusted his spectacles with his pruner, glancing up to stare blankly at the demon. "Of course he is. That's why I am here, to pick him up." He then turned to Grell. "How Grell manages to breathe this awful demon stench, I'll never know." Will muttered under his breath, bending down to pick him up.

Immediately, Grell sat up, a pool of blood surrounding him. "No! I have to take care of Sebastian's brat so I could get anything back in return!" he protested, smacking Will's hand away.

Ciel flinched at the word 'brat', his rage building. _Calm down, Ciel. He only called you a brat, that's all. _As his anger began to die down, the two Grim Reapers started to argue, Grell's whiney voice making the Earl's ears ring. He had enough of this nonsense.

"Enough!" Ciel snarled, slamming his fists against the top of the desk while standing up. This instantly got the three men's attention. The young demon's sapphire eyes flashed crimson for a moment as he glared at them. "I had enough of this shit." He growled, stomping over to William. "You are free to take this bitch with you. I don't think I can take his stupid whiney little voice anymore," Ciel began, his eyes turning back to crimson. With that being said, Grell pouted opening his mouth to say something but the young demon beat him to it. "Don't even open that fucking mouth of yours," he hissed, pointing at him. Then he turned his finger at Sebastian. "And you, you better escort these two out of my mansion, basta-" His butler clamped his hand over Ciel's mouth to prevent him to speak, keeping the Earl steady by crushing him into his chest.

"I'm deeply sorry for my young master's outburst," Sebastian bowed while Ciel squirmed and kicked. _Get your hands off me! _"But what else can you expect from a mere child?"

Once again, Ciel was sent over the edge, anger rising. He bit his butler's palm as hard as he could, the tender flesh ripping easily. The older demon didn't even react. After a few moments, Ciel tasted blood.

Spears watched the Earl with disgust. "Demons," he muttered.

The young demon sighed, knowing that there was no use of squirming. Sebastian's grip wasn't going to loosen any time soon.

Another point for the butler!

…

After the incident, Sebastian followed his young master's orders to escort the Grim Reapers out. Before he did, though, the butler locked Ciel in his room to avoid him from following them. William seemed more than happy to be out of the mansion, Grell silently sulked while Sebastian coldly thought of the Earl.

_He thinks he do whatever he wants and order me around, well I'm sick of it._ _He is the chain that holds me back from my freedom. I am a demon, not a guardian. That was only when the contract was still valid. I am supposed to be going off, creating contacts and feasting on human souls, not caring for a terrified, selfish child. One day, if it ever comes, I will have my revenge. I will put him through agonizing pain and horrors; peel off his skin like an orange and pluck his eyes out as if they were plump grapes. He deserves to be nothing more but to be my prey. Dinner. Nothing else. But here is the hunter, having to take orders from the prey. How ironic._

Afterwards, Sebastian managed to convince William to let Grell babysit his young master. Grell was anxious, knowing that the butler was going to keep his side of the deal. "Except," Sebastian began, "Only if the young master is in perfect conditions."

Honestly, Sebastian didn't give a fuck if Ciel was torn in half once he returned but he had to keep up the act. Grell agreed almost instantly, promising that he would be back in the morning.

They departed, the butler heading back to his young master's room. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a small tingle of smugness as a speck of fear flashed in Ciel's eyes. _He's scared of me. _"What do you want?" Ciel growled, well tried to. His voice came out as a squeak. Sebastian stood still, wanting to terrify his young master even more. _Yes, be afraid of me. I can snap your fragile body in half with only one finger._

"I just wanted to comment on your outburst from earlier, young master. It was extremely rude."

Ciel rolled his eyes, turning to gaze outside the window. "Do you think I care, Sebastian?" he asked quietly. The demon butler didn't respond. Everything was silent after that, not even the birds sang their cheerful song. Why would they?

The Phantomhive estate was far from cheerful.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4-A Surprise

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

Everything was silent. Dead silent. It wasn't that strange, the Phantomhive estate was always quiet during the night but this time, something was different. Before, the quietness was soothing, it brought a secure feeling. Like the warm, smooth arms of a Mother holding her child close, a small barrier surrounding them. Now it wasn't. It was cold…unwanted…empty. It felt as if the Mother suddenly felt hatred for her child, throwing him out of her once warm arms into the cold world. The child's loud, dreadful wails soon turned into silent sobs like he knew she wasn't going to return. He, the silence, was a burden.

This is how the mansion felt.

…

After Sebastian got him ready for bed, Ciel covered himself with the sheets watching the butler close the windows. The incident was long gone, simply hiding itself behind the rest of the events that happened earlier. Yet, the Earl had a strong urge to apologize to Sebastian even though nothing would be changed.

"Sebastian," Ciel blurted out, unable to contain his voice.

The older demon barely even glanced at him. "What is it, young master? Are you cold?" With that, Sebastian glided toward the bed, tucking in Ciel properly. As he did, Ciel couldn't help but squirm slightly each time the demon's hands brushed over his legs.

Ciel shook his head, gently pushing Sebastian's hands away. "No, I'm fine…It's just that…" the Earl trailed off, beginning to regret his decision. _Is there even a point? He wouldn't care if I do it or not._

"What is it, my lord?" His voice carried no concern.

"…Nothing," _Why do I feel…hurt?_

Sebastian only bowed, making his way toward the door. "If you need anything, just ring the bell and I'll come immediately."

The door was then shut, leaving Ciel in the darkness. He didn't mind. Ciel was fond of it after so many years wandering in it. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Ciel muttered to himself. He tossed and turned, trying to get a comfortable position. After many attempts, the Earl gave up throwing the sheets off him. They were getting too hot and tight. Ciel shivered as cold air met his bare legs. _At least I'm not sweating anymore, _he thought as he squeezed his legs together to gather some heat.

Once again, the events that happened earlier came rushing back. Ciel had to admit, it _was _extremely rude of how he reacted. It was so childish of him. _Maybe because my body is still trying to adapt to the fact I'm a demon. _Ciel growled. He shouldn't be making excuses! The young Earl turned to his side, facing toward the door. After what it seemed like a few hours, he could feel his eyelids drooping as sleepiness took over him.

_I'm sorry._

…

Sebastian walked the lonely hallways of the mansion, enjoying the new feeling of that the silence had. It compared to him. The demon loved roaming the hallways during the night. This was the only time he was actually free since he never slept. Demons didn't need to sleep, it was a choice they had. Of course, his young master continued with his human customs to keep himself healthy.

The mansion was boring though. Nothing to do. Nothing satisfying to eat. Like, let's say…a human soul. Sebastian shrugged. At least he didn't have to take orders from his prey. _Now that I'm thinking about it, I should at least check on him._

So Sebastian went, heading to his young master's bedroom. The butler didn't know why, but he always had a strong urge to go check Ciel during the night. He had no idea why but it was tedious. _Why should I care? _No matter how many times Sebastian told himself not to, he always found himself in his young master's room standing near his bed.

He turned the knob, opening the door with ease. Sebastian stopped mid-way though, a bit shocked. His young master was facing the door, the sheets thrown off his body revealing his feminine, slender legs. Sebastian cleared his throat softly, turning his attention away from them. His eyes landed on Ciel's face. It looked so peaceful and very…adorable. Sebastian chuckled slightly. _Why am I thinking this? _He wondered, making his way to the edge of the bed.

The demon removed his glove with his teeth (a.n.-he looks so sexy doing that ^ ^) the material landing softly on the ground. Sebastian reached over toward Ciel's head, trailing his hand from his forehead to his chin, his thumb barely brushing the Earl's nose. The demon kept his hand there, cupping Ciel's cheek softly. _His face is soft…_ Ciel yawned in response, snuggling his head deeper into the pillow as Sebastian brushed his fingers across his flawless features.

…

Whenever Ciel woke up, something seemed…off.

Usually Sebastian would have already opened the curtains to wake him up but it seemed that the butler didn't even stop by. "That's not like him, though. H e never wants me to sleep in late." Ciel looked around, spotting a cup of tea with an envelope beside it. He scooted to the edge of the bed grabbing the envelope. The Earl opened it and unfolded the piece of paper.

It read:

_ Dear Bocchan_,

_I apologize for the late notice and I already suppose you already know what this says but I will write it anyways. I have gone to do my errands in Hell as I said before but left a bit early, due to that it'll be easier to do the task. Grell will not arrive until noon so until then, don't do anything rash, my lord. Just get dressed and drink the tea I left you with. Also behave yourself, young master. I know that Grell can be…a bit difficult sometimes but do your best. Until then, I will be in Hell._

_Sincerely,_

_One Hell of a Butler_

The young demon sighed, placing the note beside him. He had thought Sebastian would have at least stayed until Grell came along. _Why would he? _Ciel thought bitterly, _I bet he's celebrating at the fact he doesn't need to watch over me… _

"Why am I upset by this?"

…

Grell let out a yell of enthusiasm, adrenaline running through his veins as his chainsaw roared to life. The Grim Reaper loved his death scythe very much. It was something he had for most of his life. His eyes glinted as the Cinematic Record poured out of the human's lifeless body. As it did, the scarlet liquid surrounded the body like a halo. Grell smirked at the idea.

"If only everyone knew what a beautiful color red is!" he exclaimed, "If they did…oh! What a wonderful place this would be!" The Reaper kneeled down, picking up a bloody gut. He rolled it around his hands, the body part making wet noises. "That's a pleasant noise you make, dear," Grell murmured, fascination written all over his face.

The scythe rumbled softly, as if to get Grell's attention. The Reaper glanced up, annoyed. "It's almost time…" He placed the gut back on the ground and picked up his chainsaw. Scarlet intestines stained the Death Scythe which was soaked with thick blood. Grell trailed his fingers in it, the crimson liquid seeping into his gloves. The Grim Reaper didn't mind, he loved the feeling of the stickiness.

"Well, it seems that I have to go. I have to take care of the Earl…" Grell muttered, preparing to leave.

"But! On the bright side, I could get anything in return!"

…

"This is unacceptable," Ciel pointed out firmly. He was not about to let the Grim Reaper come into his mansion looking like…_that. _Grell was literally drenched in blood, giant drops dripping from his clothes.

Ciel scrunched his face. "And would you stop the blood from dripping?! It'll look like someone was murdered here."

The Reaper seemed to be offended. "Red is acceptable! This is the most dashing color there ever will be!" he announced dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. He opened his mouth to say more but Ciel quickly stopped him. He did not want Grell to make a small play out of this.

"Okay, fine! Come in."

…

The Grim Reaper and the young demon managed to get along. They got into a few arguments, broke a few vases and plates but in the end, they did it. Only one day to go.

Grell growled, trying to make tea for the hundredth time. It was the hardest thing in the world. Sebastian left instructions for the red-haired fellow but they didn't do much. He shrugged. It didn't matter, this would be last one he would ever create.

Butler Death smirked, his face darkening. It was time. The last time he had checked, the Earl was in his study looking over some papers. It was perfect. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a vile. It contained a greenish liquid inside it.

It was time that someone taught the Earl a lesson.

…

Ciel yawned, leaning back against his chair. He was tired. "No rest," he told himself. "Must stayed focused…" The demon's eyelids began to drop slowly, his vision becoming black.

"No sleeping," a voice ordered.

_Sebastian? _Ciel glanced up, disappointed to find Grell instead.

"I finished your making your tea," he told the Earl, holding the cup toward him. Ciel stared at it. Honestly, Grell's tea was horrible. He didn't want to drink anymore of the foul liquid. "I'll pass this time, Grell" Ciel told the Grim Reaper as politely as he could.

Grell franticly shook his head. "No!" he blurted, a bit angry. The Reaper quickly collected himself, "I mean, No. Sebastian told me to not let you skip your daily…things…"

Ciel groaned, snatching the cup away. "Fine, but I'm drinking it in my room."

Without another word, Ciel went to his room, closing the door behind him. From the day Sebastian left, the Earl had to do everything on his own. It wasn't easy but he was not about to let Grell see him naked. It was worth it.

The Earl stared the tea with disgust. He had to drink it, no other option. "I'll just take it in one gulp," he told himself out loud, raising the cup to his lips. _1…2….3! _Quickly, Ciel chugged it all down, a bitter taste settling on his tongue.

He shuddered, spitting some of it out. "Ugh…"

Suddenly, Ciel didn't feel so good. His stomach twisted, making a low growling sound. He groaned placing his hands over it, his head beginning to pound. "Ah!" Ciel growled, stumbling slightly as his vision blurred. He managed to find his bed, it felt as if something was crushing his body. He couldn't see, his ears rang and his throat hurt.

Finally, it stopped. Ciel immediately groaned yet again, his voice cracking. _What happened? _For some reason, everything seemed a lot bigger, including his bed. The walls seemed to be as tall as buildings. Confusion clogged his brain. _What in the world?! _Ciel glanced down, right away regretting his action. He saw two tiny, furry paws and when he glanced back there was two more with the company of a swishing tail.

He was a bloody _cat._

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 or 4(I'm too lazy to check which one it is) is now here! I hope you readers enjoyed, I apologize for my crappy writing I'm not a very good writer...  
Story aside, I wrote a short little story(I guess it's a story) thing for fun and wanted to share! Enjoy**

**Ciel: -busy doing paperwork while humming- **

**Sebastian: -approaches the door of the study- Bocchan? -knocks three times-**

**Ciel: What is it, Sebastian? -bored-**

**Sebastian: *in a singy songy voice* ~Do you want to build a snowman?~ -peeks inside the room while grinning-**

**Ciel: -growls, glares at his butler- Shut up, you know how much I hate that movie...**

**Sebastian: Nonsense! -continues to sing- ~Come on, let's go and play!~**

**Ciel: -annoyed- Seba-**

**Sebastian: ~I never see you anymore~**

**Ciel: That's not true! Your seeing me right now!**

**Sebastian: -ignores him and glides toward the desk- ~It's like if you've gone away!~ -grabs Ciel's hands-**

**Ciel: -trying to pull away-Let...me...go! -struggling-**

**Sebastian: -smirks and spins him around- LET IT GO~! LET IT GO~!**

**Ciel: -shuts his eyes- *yells*SEBASTIAN! I'M GOING TO BE SICK! **

**Sebastian: -grins, tosses him up into the air-**

**Ciel: SEBASTIAN! -swings his arms wildly-**

**Sebastian: -catches Ciel bridal style- The cold never bothered me anyway~! -leans down and kisses Ciel's forehead-**

**Ciel: -blushes, looks down sheepishly-**

**Sebastian: Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Ciel: No, now let me g- I mean, put me down!**

**END.**


	5. Chapter 5-Butterflies

**Chapter five(I believe)is here. Honestly, I did have fun writing this one. ^ ^**

* * *

Ciel didn't feel so good. Of course, how could he? He was a fucking cat! Even worse, a defenseless kitten! The Earl sat on his bed for what seemed like an eternity, staring at his paws with wonder. "This has to be a dream," he told himself, well he tried to; it came out as a meow. Ciel almost lost it.

_Calm down…I'm just having a nightmare of being an animal that I despise so much…I know! I should pinch myself! Or bite myself, in this case. _The young Earl immediately held his tiny paw close to his mouth. Without hesitating, he took a giant bite which he regretted soon after.

"Ow!" Ciel yowled, a cat screech coming out of his mouth. He began to lick his throbbing paw, cat instincts taking over. Ciel stopped a few seconds after, realizing what he was doing. _Gross… _The Earl shuddered, wiping his saliva off by rubbing on the bed sheets.

"Are you okay? Do you have a cat in there?" a muffled voice asked from behind the door.

Ciel's navy-blue ears perked up. _Grell! He can help! _He jumped down from the bed, trotting over to the door. "Grell, open this door!" Ciel ordered, forgetting that his speech came out as meows. His tail tip twitched with impatience when Grell didn't reply.

Groaning, the Earl crouched down, rolling his haunches. _Might as well try to open it myself… _After a few moments, Ciel leaped, heading towards the door knob. His paws struck the cold metal as he tried wrapping them around it but didn't succeed.

First try: Fail.

Ciel crouched down again, preparing to jump until the door opened. "Ciel…huh?" the Reaper muttered, staring down at the navy-blue kitten. The Earl gazed back with round, sapphire eyes, an unsettling feeling in his stomach. _H-He's so tall. _Ciel shook his head, tail swishing. _It doesn't matter, he has to help me. _He opened his mouth to speak but Grell crouched down and grabbed the Earl by his scruff.

"How did you get in here?" Grell wondered, poking Ciel's pink nose. Ciel growled, squirming. "Put me down, you moron! It's me, Ciel!"

The Grim Reaper stared at the kitten. "I know that you're in distress dear, but Sebby's master hates cats and he wouldn't allow you roaming the halls leaving hair behind. So outside you go."

_He doesn't recognize me?! _Ciel groaned, glaring at Grell. He saw no point of trying to speak to the Reaper; it would only come out as meows. After a few seconds of walking, Grell made it to the entrance. He opened the door and placed the Earl outside. Ciel instantly got back on his feet and tried to run back inside but collided head first at the wood.

_Damn…_ The small kitten stumbled back, head throbbing. "That hurt," Ciel muttered shaking himself, "how am I going to get back inside?" He stared at the giant door trying to think of a plan but none came. Ciel sighed and sat down, tail swishing against the ground. "I guess I could make enough noise to make that Reaper come back outside," the Earl muttered and began to meow continuously. He shuddered. Even to him, the noise was aggravating.

Ciel then went over to the door, getting up on his hind legs and pawing at the door. _This is embarrassing. _He thought, his fur beginningto warm Grell heard or not, Ciel had no idea because the mansion stayed quiet. The kitten hissed angrily clawing at the door before stomping a few feet away. _He'll have to notice that I'm missing and when he does, he'll come searching for me. _Well, that's what the Earl hoped. Ciel paced for a while, head and tail drooping. "Why of all things, a cat? Why not another animal?" he grumbled plopping himself on one of the steps.

Ciel rolled onto his back, a butterfly catching his attention. Without meaning to, he let out small meow of excitement, pawing the flying bug. The butterfly easily dodged, flapping away. As much as Ciel didn't want to, he felt a strong urge to chase after it. "Is there a point of doing that? Sometimes cats are stupid," he muttered, turning away to see another butterfly fluttering around. Once again, his kitten instincts took over. A single thought in his head.

_Chase._

The Earl leaped, paws outstretched. He swiped at the flying creature but missed. Letting out a meow of frustration, Ciel crouched down rolling his haunches. The butterfly had landed on a nearby flower, facing away from the navy-blue kitten. Ciel eyed the butterfly, crawling toward the bug. His belly brushed the grass tickling him slightly. Ciel ignored it, already a foot away from it. Without a second to waste, he lunged, paws aimed at the butterfly. His paw struck the now empty flower, the butterfly merely flapping away.

Ciel huffed, glaring at the airborne creature. The bug flew around the kitten as if it was taunting him that he was unable to catch it. "Oh yeah? I'll show you…" He once again trotted after it, jumping as he got close. Ciel swiped again, feeling something hit his paw. Once he landed, the kitten glanced down to see that he had the butterfly's wing pinned beneath his paw. A feeling of accomplishment enveloped the furry body.

_I did it! _The kitten felt proud of himself. When Ciel looked down once more, he saw that the creature was pathetically flapping it's free wing repeatedly, trying to get away. The kitten stared at the bug with sympathy, feeling terrible at the crime he just done. Ciel immediately lifted his paw, the bug now free. . "I'm sorry if I hurt you," The butterfly shook itself, testing to see if its wing was broken. Afterwards, it flew up to the kitten landing on his nose. Ciel smiled. "I guess my apology was accepted."

The butterfly stayed there for a while before flapping off, heading to the other butterfly from earlier. Ciel watched, his tail tip twitching. "That was fun," he exclaimed happily. Slowly, his smile disappeared as he realized what had happened.

"How is this fun?! I'm a fucking kitten!" Ciel hissed, clawing at the flower. "I should've have tore that bug apart. Why should have I felt sympathy for that insignificant creature?" As he said this, his eyes turned crimson. "Why should I care?"

_If I did, what would I get from it?_

Ciel continued to tear the flower but his rage was now going down. When he finished, his eyes shifted back to their original color. "Now isn't the time to get angry. I still have to think of a plan. I can't let a few silly butterflies grab my attention."

_I'll just wait until Sebastian comes back, he-_

The Earl stopped, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. What would his demon butler do? What did he expect for his butler to do? It wasn't like Sebastian was going to at least try to get Ciel back to normal, well if he noticed that Ciel turned into a kitten in the first place.

_Sebastian would be happy at the fact that I'm not a human anymore… He'll surely leave afterwards. _

Fear gripped the kitten's tiny heart. _T-Then I'll be…alone._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed.  
^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6-Emotions

**Short chapter, I know but hey, I guess this counts as something! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Grell stood in the Earl's room, staring at the pile of clothes on the bed. He had no idea where Sebastian's master had gone. "Why would he leave without his clothes? He must have put something on before he left." The Grim Reaper tapped his finger on his chin, thinking.

"A mystery it seems!" he exclaimed. "I wonder if it had anything to do with the substance I put in earlier…" IT didn't make sense though. The man had told Grell that the purple vile could kill someone who drank it. Of course Grell knew it would have been impossible for Ciel to die.

He was a demon. Immortal. The liquid would've caused the Earl powerful amounts of pain which would've have felt like dying. Sort of like torture.

"But then of course, I did get the green one in the end." The Grim Reaper then gasped, the realization kicking in. "Then that means… Oh no!" Grell began to run around, waving his arms like a maniac. "Sebas-chan won't keep the end of his promise. No kiss with tongue! This is horrible!" he wailed.

"I have to find his master, I have to! Don't worry Sebas-chan, I won't let you down!"

…

The sun was already setting, the sky turning into a pinkish color. The Phantomhive Estate was quiet as always. Nothing stirred, except for a small, navy-blue kitten that had been pacing since noon. If a person saw it, they would've thought it was a local stray that came every day. Little did those people know it was actually an Earl. Ciel Phantomhive. It would have been absurd if someone thought that a person turned into a cat. _Impossible_, they would say, shaking their heads and chuckling. _A human turning into an animal, silly indeed! _Yet here Ciel was no longer a human being but instead a kitten.

Crickets began to chirp quietly, coming out of their homes. Even frogs came, the chirps swallowed by their loud croaking. The small kitten ignored the creatures, continuing to pace. The day was ending, he realized. That meant a certain demon was coming soon. He didn't know if to feel pleased or terrified, even though his small heart was beating loudly. What would the demon do when he figured out that his 'master' turned into a defenseless creature? The kitten didn't even want to think about it. The matter made his stomach churn.

"Why won't the cat instincts take over? That'll help me forget my worries for a while," he murmured, padding down the small stone path near the mansion. Nothing seemed to catch his attention anymore, not even butterflies. He tried to chase after them but it didn't feel the same. "I guess I'll just suffer until tomorrow does actually come," The kitten shuddered, remembering those cold, empty crimson eyes.

They held so much hate for just one single boy. The boy did kind of make the mistake of ordering the demon to serve him for all eternity but was it really his fault? He didn't ask to become a demon; it was just shoved at him. He had no choice but to accept it. The demon just made it seem that it was the entire boy's fault and that made him feel terrible.

Why did Ciel feel like this? The Earl didn't want to admit it, but it seemed that his affection was growing for the devilish butler. _I'm such an idiot! That damned demon will laugh at me if he figured out. _Ciel hated himself for it; he let his emotions get the best of him.

Honestly, he wished that Claude never interfered when Sebastian was going to take his soul. The demon would have feasted happily and would never come to hate his young master.

"But life isn't simple, not for me. I suppose,"

...

_My world is filled with sorrow._

_Everyone else will have happiness except for me._

_I don't deserve to live._

_I only cause pain to those around me._

_Emptiness fills my heart._

_It doesn't matter._

_Does it?_

_No,_

_Everyone deserves a happy ending._

_I deserve nothing…_

_I am only a taint that doesn't belong._

_I should have never been born._

_I want to cry._

_Reach to those around me._

_I can't._

_I just can't._

_At times, I wish I was never born._

_I should just die._

_Shrink out of reality._

_Was I ever meant to live?_

_I guess not._

_No one loves me._

_No one cares._

_It doesn't matter._

_They shouldn't anyways._

_I am a **taint.**_

_**Th**a**t sh**ou**l**dn**'t **ha**ve exi**ste**d**…_

* * *

**I don't know why I posted that in the end. I really didn't want to... but I guess it shows Ciel's feelings, I don't know!  
Oh well! I would greatly appreciate some feedback. It's okay if you don't want to but I would love it  
^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7-Nightmares

**Hello again! ^ ^ Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had a bunch of stuff to do. It's currently raining outside, it looks nice...  
Back on subject! Um, yeah here is chapter-whatever-hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Warning: This chapter is a bit dark. Contains blood**

* * *

_Falling like a raindrop,_

_The force of gravity winning._

_It splashes into nothing as it collides into the ground._

_Darkness comes soon after._

_The rain comes down harder, the dull clouds finally giving in._

_A single soul takes shelter under a tree._

_Countless hours pass, the rain not stopping,_

_The ground now disappears, startling the soul._

_Fear clouds the soul's mind._

_The fear of drowning,_

_The fear of not existing,_

_The fear of dying._

_It desperately tries to climb the tree, the water rising._

_The trunk slowly then transforms into liquid making the soul fall deep into the water._

_Kicking frantically,_

_Water splashing,_

_The clear liquid enters the lungs._

_Darkness once again_

_A few moments pass and something grabs the soul's hand, pulling it out of the water._

_As it coughs out water, the soul glances up to thank its savior._

_Eyes widen in terror._

_The savior's lips curl upward, revealing sharp teeth._

_It wraps its shadowed hands around the soul's neck._

_The soul squirmed, gasping._

_Claws sink into the neck, a warm, crimson liquid leaks out._

_The water around them begins to turn red and thick._

_The soul gagged, now glaring at its savior,_

_Fear is now gone…_

_"_Let go of me, Sebastian. That's an order!_" Ciel gasped out, blood seeping into his clothing._

_Black dots danced at the edge of his eyesight._

_Sebastian stared at his prey with glee, squeezing even harder. He leaned close to Ciel's ear and whispered harshly,_

_"_No,_"_

…

Ciel immediately woke, gasping during the process. His fur bristled and his small heart pumped loudly, feeling as if it was going to tear out of his furry chest. The kitten shuddered, feeling his neck with his paws to see if it was unharmed.

It was already dark, and extremely cold. The Earl had chosen to sleep on a bench that was beside the stone path he was walking on earlier. Ciel shivered, curling up into a ball. This wasn't the first nightmare he had that night. The previous one was exactly the same as the one he had just moments ago. He didn't know if he was going to get any sleep tonight.

"They're just nightmares…" he muttered, flattening his ears against the cold wind. "They can't hurt me,"

The kitten closed his eyes but as soon as he did, he saw a bloodstained Sebastian, grinning at him. His eyes snapped open again, getting rid of the picture. _Stop it, Ciel! You're only making it worse._ The kitten laid still after that, eyes opened wide. The demon wouldn't, couldn't, hurt Ciel. He was restricted from doing so. The only job he had was to take care of the Earl.

_Hmph! As if that demon wants to do that! That creature would just wants me to suffer… _

Ciel sighed, shutting his eyes again.

…

_He was surrounded by darkness. _Where am I? _He wondered, squinting. There seemed to be nothing in his surroundings, only emptiness. He walked around for a bit, taking short, uncertain steps. Nothing was familiar. He ventured further on, not stopping or taking a turn. He continued straight on until a strong scent entered his nose._

Blood.

_His feet stopped mid-step, eyes widening. After a few moments, he heard eerie screeching of pain. He flinched at the noise. Strange, ugly creatures had now appeared, all staring at him with sickening yellow eyes. They had no skin, only bloody flesh that peeled in certain places and bulging muscles with pointy heads. _

_Ciel took a step back, disgust written over his face. A horrible stench reached the Earl's nostrils making him gag. It was the smell of decaying flesh and meat mixed with blood. The creatures growled, lips drawing back to reveal enormous teeth. Saliva began to form, dripping from their chins._

_The creatures and the Earl stood silently, staring at each other. Ciel was fighting the urge to run knowing that if he did, the _things _would surely chase after him. _

Just back away slowly, _Ciel told himself. He swallowed, taking a small step backward. The creatures snarled, giant drops of spit landing on the Earl. They crouched down, bodies glistening._

_There was no point of trying to sneak away anymore, Ciel knew they were about to lunge. The Earl spun around, breaking into a run. The creatures all roared, giving into the chase._

Damn! _Ciel cursed; sweat beginning to form on his forehead. The creatures were catching up, the loud disgusting panting getting closer. One of the creatures managed to claw at the Earl's back, tearing the cloth. This made Ciel unbalanced; he stumbled, trying to stay on his feet but the creature cuffed his legs, sending Ciel to the ground. _

_He groaned, rolling onto his back regretting his decision. The position that Ciel was in made him more vulnerable and he saw the creatures lunging for him. The Earl braced himself for the impact, shutting his eyes tightly._

_Shrieks of glee and hunger echoed in Ciel's ears making him cringe at the noise. Immediately after, a rush of pain went over his body as the creatures tore into the fragile flesh. Ciel screamed in agony, trying to push the creatures away but they wouldn't budge. His screams continued as one of them pressed on his ribcage, breaking his bones almost instantly._

_Blood began to pour out of the gashes and the creatures hissed in delight, one of them chomping the Earls' hand off. Ciel screeched even louder than before, tears running down his cheeks. "STOP!" he shrieked, voice cracking. Ciel's vision was beginning to blur, body now numb._

_ "__Ciel knew he was already on the verge of dying, there was no point of fighting anymore. He swallowed, throat raw, and croaked out, "Se…bas…tian…" _

_Someone snapped their fingers. Ciel froze, opening his eyes. The monsters whined, backing away from the bleeding Earl while staring at the person. After a few moments, Ciel weakly lifted his head, the weight of the blood soaked in his hair making it heavier, to see his butler. _

_The demon calmly made his way to the Earl that was surrounded by a pool of blood, grinning. "About time you called, my lord," he sounded almost bored, "I thought you were going to let yourself die like that,"_

_Ciel tried to glare at his butler, his strength fading away. "Shut up and help me, you idiot…" he whispered, throat burning. The demon stared at his master for a few seconds before chuckling with amusement. "You don't tell me what to do," his voice dripped with venom, his face darkening. _

_Black feathers began to appear, covering the demon completely except for his violet, glowing eyes. Fear gripped Ciel; he stuttered, "What are you doing?!" The butler didn't answer, only reached out his arm, his hand hovering above the Earl's eye that once had the demonic symbol on it. Ciel tried to move but he was too weak. He could only watch the long, curved black fingernails coming closer to his eye._

_The demon dug his fingers into Ciel's eye socket, a smirk on his lips. Ciel screamed once again, trying to raise his arms to push him away. He squirmed, blood now streaming down his face. The demon shoved his hand even deeper, his fingers curling around the eye. Without a second to waste, he yanked it out; pieces of flesh flying. Ciel cringed, still screaming, voice cracking the entire time._

_Slowly, Ciel weakly raised his hand-the one he still had-and covered his empty socket. He stared at the bloody lump that lay on his butler's palm. It dripped, glistening crimson. Bile rose in the Earls' throat. _

_The demon grinned darkly. "See? See how fragile you are?" He made his hand into a fist, blood squirting out of the squished lump. "Now, you shall suffer…"_

_Ciel trembled, tears running down his bloodstained face. "St-st…"_

_The monster growled. "Stop? You want me to stop?" his voice rose angrily. He grabbed the frail Earl by his neck and shook him. Ciel gasped, blood dripping from his body. "It's your fault, all your fault!" He roared, throwing the injured boy like a doll._

_Ciel coughed, the impact sending jolts to his broken ribcage. Tears still fell now mixed with blood. The Earl turned to the demon that was walking towards him. His butler was normal again, his face expressionless. Ciel's remaining eye examined the demon, noticing he held a knife. His eye widened and he tried to scoot away. _

_ "__You're not leaving," the butler pointed out flatly, twirling the knife absently. He crouched beside the Earl, not taking his eyes of him. Ciel sobbed silently, knowing that no matter what he tried to say, the demon was going to kill him. _

_No words were said; the demon positioned the knife, aiming at Ciel's chest. The Earl only watched the gleaming object, preparing for the pain. With his other hand, the demon stroked the Earl's eye socket. Ciel clenched his teeth, now glaring at his butler. Before he could even let out a croak, the butler swung, stabbing the Earl in the chest. Ciel gasped, unable to scream due to the raw throat. The knife pierced through the skin, new blood appearing._

_The demon yanked it out again and stood. Ciel only shut his eye to the pain, more tears now falling. He heard the creatures growl with hunger._

_Sebastian snapped his fingers._

…

The kitten eyes snapped open, the pain disappearing instantly. His eyes were filled with tears. The poor kit was terrified. Ciel sniffed, shivering. He didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to _die. _Was there a point in living if everyone despised him? Ciel blinked away the tears, ears flattening. "Why am I here? I should have died…" he moaned, burying his face in his paws. "I'm useless…"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
And speaking of reviews...  
I found it extremely rude of me to not thank you guys so now is the time for it! Thank you to my followers:**

Alliebelikov21, Angelitho-Negro, Anime-Books Lover, Aservis Roturier, Bravery Light, ChibiTrutenLover, Code-00, Hmhaley0923, Kakashi-Sensei-4ever, Lordcastiel, Lucy Phantomhive2, MariashaAziza, Mimibeear, Narutopokefan, Near Tanemura Phantomhive, ThatRandomReview, UniversalForce13, Willowafi89, . .X, Yamifreak, Zero Andreasen, chibi-shueiri, freyaros123, littlelovelyndz, mandylou18, melvintheminion, popdiva97, promocat, queen siege, redpandakim, wolfairer, xmisguidedxxxghostx

**Thank you to my favoriters(is that even a word?):**

AThousandMasks, Alliebelikov21, Anac-Sun-Na-Moon, Angelitho-Negro, Anime-Books Lover, Bravery Light, ChibiTrutenLover, Jaimie576, Kakashi-Sensei-4ever, Lordcastiel, Lucy Phantomhive2, Near Tanemura Phantomhive, ThatRandomReview, The Dark Lady55, UniversalForce13, Zero Andreasen, Janiyah, kitty-cat622, mandylou18, miu-chan5, queen siege, thelovelybadone, wolfairer, xoxdreamrrxox

**Can't forget my reviewers!:**

promocat, annalang, Guest, , Janiyah, Star, Euphoracle, moonlightclock, fluffy ninja1937, KickTheDragon1

**If you saw yourself 3 times, then you are a true fan of LAD! :P Just kidding!  
A big thank you/hugs to all of you. You're the reason why I'm enjoying writing this. It means so much to me that people actually like my writing(which is surprising...)  
!Thank You! ^ ^**


	8. Chapter 8-Phantom

**Here's chapter 8 Enjoy! ^ ^  
To : Thank you for telling me! In the anime, Grell never said Bassy(maybe because I watched the Japanese version)  
**

* * *

Sebastian had barely left Hell, heading to the Phantomhive Estate. It had felt pleasant to be where he had originated from. The demon could be in his true form and his powers doubled. The only downside to Hell was of course, the Devil. His expression turned sour at the thought of the Lord of Hell.

The Devil and Sebastian never got along. They despised each other greatly for plenty of reasons. It wasn't a surprise though. Demons worked for the Devil; they feast on human souls and once they do, the souls go to Hell. Some demons didn't mind the Lord of Hell; they did their job by feasting on any humans while others hunted for the tastier ones. Sebastian fell into that category, only wanting the best prey.

This angered the Devil because it slowed the rate of souls Hell received. And since Sebastian was the only demon that had the lowest income of souls, the Devil tended to let his rage out on him. Sebastian knew that the Devil wouldn't want to even be in the same room with him so he was caught by surprise when the Lord of Hell had summoned him.

Probably because his soul collecting came to a sudden halt.

Sebastian frowned, crimson eyes cold. It wasn't his fault that he can't do what a demon most desires, it was his so called 'young master's'. But no, blame it on the demon that couldn't eat the soul in time.

"At least our little chat went better than expected…" Sebastian muttered, walking down the streets of London. Humans were everywhere, talking, laughing and sightseeing. _Such difficult creatures…but at the same time, interesting._

The demon watched them for a while before sighing. He pulled out his silver pocket-watch. "It's still early, why should I hurry to the mansion?" he wondered. Honestly, Sebastian didn't want to even lay his eyes on his young master. "Such an annoying little brat…" Even though he meant what he had said, his words carried no venom.

…

"Oh, Bassy's going to have my head!" Grell wailed, looking desperately for the Earl. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He only wanted to make the Earl suffer for a while, not make him disappear.

"Now, I won't have a kiss with tongue…" the Grim Reaper trailed off, an idea popping into his head. Grell's eyes widened and he perked up. "Maybe the Earl is invisible and laughing at me right now!" he exclaimed, bouncing. He pouted, glancing around.

"But that's impossible…I'm doomed…"

Grell shook his head, a determined look settling on his face. "No! I will find out what happened to the Earl so I shall receive my kiss!" he exclaimed dramatically, clasping his hands together.

With that being said, the Reaper ran out of the main room, in search for Ciel Phantomhive

…

The mansion came into view looking so lonely and sad. Sebastian smiled faintly, enjoying the feeling. "Sadly, it won't be for long. Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka will be arriving soon. With their ruckus there will be no peace and quiet." Even though the three servants made a mess of things, Sebastian was never bothered by it. It didn't really matter to him if they were there or not.

"Maybe because those four didn't make me serve them for all eternity," the demon growled, continuing to make his way slowly to the mansion.

After a few moments, Sebastian made it to the stone path. He stopped, his eyes landing on the bench. A small navy-blue, furry ball was lying on the seat. The demon tilted his head slowly approaching the wooden object.

Sebastian couldn't help but gasp, immediately noticing what the furry ball was. It was a kitten curled neatly into a ball, sleeping peacefully. "Oh my…what a beautiful creature…" the demon whispered, dazed. Reaching out his arm, he planned to touch it but stopped when the small feline absently yawned, placing a paw over his face.

The butler's cheeks slightly grew warm at what he just witnessed. The navy-blue kitten was absolutely adorable. Its body was slowly rising and falling. Sebastian could only stare at the kitten, frozen by its cuteness.

Sebastian cleared his throat, regaining his posture. "What magnificent creature felines are," he murmured, taking a seat beside the kitten. "Such soft, sleek fur…" the demon began, carefully picking up the sleeping creature and placed it on his lap, "Their paws that are soft shade of a warm, light pink." Sebastian stroked the kitten, gently squeezing its pink pads. "They carry nobility like no other creature!"

He continued to caress the kitten for a while, admiring his features. Soon enough the kitten started to stir, rolling onto his back. The demon smiled warmly, rubbing his tummy causing the kitten to purr. The creature yawned, blinking his eyes open. After the kitten's eyes adjusted, he curiously glanced up at the smiling demon.

"Hello," Sebastian began but the kitten yowled, eyes now wide with fear. The demon's smile faded, replaced by a frown. "I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured, trying to calm the terrified kitten. The kitten hissed at the demon, fur bristling. He leaped off of Sebastian's lap and bolted to the bushes.

…

Ciel felt as if his heart was literally going to burst out of his chest, the tiny organ pumping rapidly. The Earl had finally managed to get some sleep without any nightmares of Sebastian killing him so when he had woken up, the kitten went into deep shock when the first thing he saw was the demon smiling down at him.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." The kitten heard his butler coo, his steps becoming louder. Ciel gulped, pressing his body against the bush. _Yeah right, like I would believe that! _The kitten thought sourly, shivering.

There was silence after that. Ciel blinked, flicking his ears. "He can't be gone…" he murmured, getting the nerve to check. The kitten took an uncertain step forward, head popping out of the plant. He glanced around. Nothing.

Ciel sighed and sat, forcing his fur to lay down. Once again, his cat instincts took over the Earl now licking his fur.

"I didn't mean to startle you,"

The kitten froze, noticing the demon standing right in front of him. _He's going to kill me! _Ciel then hissed, his ears flattening against his head. What scared the Earl the most was that Sebastian was _smiling _at him. A warm, assuring smile. _Why would he do that?! He hates me!_

Sebastian crouched down, reaching for the kitten. Ciel immediately hissed again, swiping his paw at the demon. "G-Get away!" the Earl growled. The demon wasn't fazed by Ciel's actions, still reaching towards him. Not knowing what else to do, the Earl tightly closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Instead of Sebastian's hand curling around his throat, he gently rubbed Ciel's cheek. Ciel opened his eyes, staring at the demon with astonishment. _W-What… _Sebastian smiled warmly, trailing his hand down Ciel's back. The Earl let out a purr, startling himself.

"See? I don't hurt cats," the demon told the kitten, carefully picking him up. Ciel stiffened, ears still flattened. Sebastian held him close to his chest, rubbing the Earl's ears. Ciel purred again, unable to keep it in. _Why do I keep on doing that annoying noise! This fiend might kill me! _ Ciel slowly glanced up, the warmth in the crimson eyes shocking him.

_He never looked at me like that… He would always stare at me coldly. Does Sebastian…like me? _Ciel's fur began to warm at the thought. _No! He likes the kitten not me, so that means… _The Earl eyes widened, now realizing what was happening. _He doesn't know who I am so that means I am not dead! But, for how long? _Ciel shuddered.

Sebastian chuckled, placing the kitten back on the ground. "I must be off. My…young master is waiting for me," he told Ciel, patting his head. Ciel only watched the demon go, feeling sad. His tail drooped. Without meaning to, he mewed, "Wait!" The demon glanced back. "I'm deeply sorry, I have to go." Sebastian told the small kitten.

Ciel took a step forward, unsure of what to do. _I have to get back inside the mansion and Sebastian is the only ticket! I have to persuade him somehow… _The kittenthought, an idea popping into his head. Ciel quickly trotted toward the demon, staring at him with round eyes. He meowed loudly, rubbing against the demon's leg. He repeated the process, hoping that this wasn't for nothing.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you with me. I really wish I could." Sebastian said, kneeling down. He stroked Ciel's head. "My master is allergic to cats and," the demon trailed off, crimson eyes glittering. The Earl shivered when a small smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips.

"You must be hungry," Was all the demon said. He picked up Ciel, nuzzling his face against the kitten's. Ciel's fur grew hot once again. He looked down with embarrassment. "I could hide you in my closet," Sebastian whispered happily, once again walking to the mansion. Ciel sighed with relief, making himself comfortable in the demon's arms. _Good! My plan worked!_

The Earl glanced back up to see Sebastian in deep thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about…_

"Do you like the name Phantom?"

Ciel blinked, Sebastian's voice breaking his thoughts. "Phantom?" he mewed curiously. _Like as in Phantomhive? Why would he call me that? He hates me._

Sebastian smiled, looking down at the kitten.

"Phantom it is,"

* * *

**Plenty of hugs and thank you's to you guys! I can't believe LAD has 21 reviews! (not that many to some of you but for me, that's a ton)  
Also, has anyone watched Black Butler: Book of Circus episodes 1 and 2? They're amazing! -squeals- Best anime I ever watched. Besides that, I don't think I will update soon, cousins are coming over taking my time off my laptop. So yeah, I apologize...  
Hope you guys enjoyed  
**


	9. Chapter 9-Jealously

**Hello again! I hope I didn't take to long on updating. My cousins are still here, still taking time on my computer sadly. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!  
Enjoy ^ ^**

* * *

Phantom had made himself comfortable in Sebastian's arms, purring quietly. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the feeling of the kitten vibrating against his chest. The small creature made him feel happy somehow, as if there was no hatred in his heart. It was strange. The demon sighed, pushing the thought away to focus on the main one. He knew he had to sneak Phantom inside the mansion without his young master noticing but the demon had the strong urge to rub the kitten everywhere so the Earl would have allergic reactions.

Sebastian glanced at the kitten. Why had he named him Phantom? Even the demon questioned himself for he didn't know either. Was it possible that it represented Phantomhive? As in…Ciel Phantomhive? Sebastian scoffed at the thought. _Of course it wouldn't. _He approached the doors of the main entrance while taking out a key. Before he could even place it in the keyhole the doors burst open, a frantic Grell running out.

Immediately, Sebastian moved out of the way, eyes narrowing. _What is he doing?_ The Reaper tripped on the steps falling face first. Grell groaned, sitting up. "That hurt…" he muttered.

The kitten had stiffened, watching the Reaper with round eyes. Sebastian placed his hand on the creature's delicate back to calm him and then turned to Grell. "Grell, what are you doing?" he asked.

The Reaper glanced up in astonishment. "B-Bassy?!"

…

"He's…gone?"

Ciel curiously gazed at his demon butler. Was there a tint of worry in his voice? As much as the kitten wished there was, he knew it wasn't possible. Sebastian's eyes stayed blank, face unemotional. Ciel sighed, his tail slowly swishing against the floor. The demon had placed him on the floor when they entered the mansion. The Earl had mewed in protest, it felt quite comfortable in Sebastian's arms but he ignored the kitten, keeping his eyes on Grell. Sebastian asked the Grim Reaper what he was doing. Not knowing what else to do, Grell burst out the whole story. The demon was completely still during the explanation.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "When was the last time you saw him, Grell?"

"Yesterday, in the afternoon. I gave him some tea."

"Tea?"

Grell now seemed a bit fidgety. "Y-Yes…" he replied with hesitation. "The Earl drank it in his room."

_And that's when I turned into a damned kitten! _Ciel thought bitterly.

The demon tapped his chin, thinking. "He couldn't have been stolen. If he has, that means our deal is broken."

Ciel perked up, turning his head towards the butler. _That bastard! _The kitten growled, unsheathing his claws. _So he doesn't even care that I'm missing just because I wasn't taken away by someone?! _Ciel narrowed his eyes, glaring at his butler. _He wouldn't even care if I was stolen in the first place! _

Grell slumped. "N-No! I wanted my kiss with tongue!" he wailed, banging his head against the wall. Ciel noticed Sebastian's hand twitch slightly. Probably a sign of annoyance. "Grell, please do be quiet. You will get your kiss," This made both kitten and Reaper gasp.

"Unless," the demon paused. Grell impatiently waited, body shuddering with excitement. "Unless, you promise to help me find my young master."

"I do!" Grell exclaimed happily, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh, that sounded like we were getting marr-" The Grim Reaper was put into a halt when Sebastian placed his hands on the Reaper's shoulders. Grell blushed madly, gazing into the crimson eyes.

Ciel watched in horror and disgust as **his **butler leaned closer to the Reaper. Their lips collided with each other making Grell squeal. The kitten turned away, feeling sick in his stomach. "I think I'm going to barf…" Ciel muttered, trying to shut off Grell's moans of pleasure. The kiss seemed to continue for hours and as it did, the kitten's disgust soon faded away into anger. _How dare Sebastian do this to me? Why doesn't he make Grell pay for not taking care of me? No, give that pervert what he wants… _Ciel shut his eyes.

_Why doesn't he…care?_

The kitten turned back to the scene to see that it had elevated to much more than just a kiss with tongue. Sebastian had Grell pressed against the wall, their bodies crushed together. The demon's mouth wasn't even on the Reaper's anymore; it was busy exploring his neck. Grell moans had gotten louder, head thrown back. "Oh, Sebas-chan~" he whimpered, clutching Sebastian's tailcoat.

Ciel scrunched up his nose, seeing the demon smirking as he teasingly nipped the Reaper's neck. Ciel stood, tail lashing. "Oh, that looks like a kiss with tongue all right. It really does," he hissed. Anger enveloped the tiny body, causing the sapphire eyes to turn crimson for a few seconds. Yet, the anger wasn't directed at Sebastian, it was to the Grim Reaper.

Why did he feel like this? It couldn't just be anger.

The kitten continued to hiss, his fur bristling. He went over to the pair not taking his eyes of the Reaper. "Now, you will pay." He snarled flexing his claws. With that being said, Ciel lunged toward Grell, growling. He landed perfectly on the Reaper's face causing him to stop moaning. "Huh?" Grell muttered, staring at the kitten.

Ciel grinned, hissing. "Take this!" The kitten then clawed him repeatedly, tearing some flesh. Grell yowled swinging his arms.

…

Grell's face was swollen, glowing a dark red. "My face…my beautiful face…" he moaned with devastation. Sebastian sighed, keeping Phantom steady. He had no idea what made the tiny creature so furious. The kitten still squirmed, trying to escape the demon's grasp, not taking his eyes off Grell. Phantom growled, turning to Sebastian. He meowed, almost demandingly before turning away again.

Sebastian tilted his head. "Please calm down, Phantom." He told the kitten, stroking his ears softly. Phantom huffed, his hissing finally dying down. The kitten licked his paws before getting into a comfortable position. Sebastian smiled at the sight. _Adorable…_

The Grim Reaper stood, covering his face with his arms. "Bassy, can you keep that cat away from me. It might rip me shreds." His voice was muffled.

The demon smirked. "It seems that you two will get along smoothly. Isn't that right, Phantom?" Phantom merely snorted, turning his head the opposite direction. Grell pouted, glaring at the kitten. "I'll be in the bathroom to clean my face." He then left hurriedly.

Right when the Grim Reaper exited the room, Sebastian's smirk fell. "Reapers, such foul creatures…" he muttered, wiping his lips.

…

Sebastian walked in the empty halls holding Ciel firmly. Everything seemed bigger to the kitten, startling him slightly.

"Here we are," Sebastian announced, opening a door that was at the end of the hall. Ciel recognized the room instantly. It was his butler's quarters; the second best room in the mansion. The Earl never knew why he had given Sebastian this fine room. It resembled to Ciel's a lot. The first room that Ciel had given the demon was small. There wasn't even enough space to fit a bed. Back then, it didn't matter to the Earl. Sebastian was only a butler, a pawn that he could use. Slowly, his feelings changed and so did Sebastian's way of doing his job he was given, leading to the gift of the new room.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and glided toward the bed. He sat, wrinkling the new, unused sheets. Ciel flicked his ears, stepping off of Sebastian's lap to sit beside him. For once, there was no fear. Here, Ciel was with his demon butler alone in the same area yet, he felt no fear and worry. Instead he was happy.

"Phantom…" the demon murmured, trailing his hand across Ciel's spine. Ciel purred, arching his back. Everything was perfect. For once, his butler didn't glare daggers at him or coldly glance at him from time to time. He gazed at him warmly making Ciel's insides bubble.

"Are you jealous of Grell?" Sebastian finished.

Ciel stopped purring, eyes widening. _What?! Way to ruin the moment, Sebastian…_

The demon smiled, chuckling. "You don't have to worry about the Grim Reaper. I really never liked him anyways. So let me ask you again, are you jealous that I was giving him more attention than you?"

The kitten opened his mouth to reply, almost about to blurt out, 'That's absurd! Why would I be jealous?' He stopped midway, knowing there was no point. Sebastian didn't speak cat. _Jealous? Me? Ha! In your dreams, Sebastian. I never liked you in the first place… _Ciel thought doubtfully. He knew he was lying to himself, there was no point in trying. _Then…could it have been that I was actually je-_

"Silly me, thinking that you could understand me fully." Sebastian broke the Earl's thoughts. "Just don't stir up any trouble with Grell, Phantom. He's only going to be here until we find my young master." The demon glanced out the window, seeming lost. "I wonder where he is…"

Ciel tilted his head while flicking his ear. It was strange to see Sebastian like that. The demon looked like he was actually worried. _Just my imagination. _The Earl told himself before meowing, "Sebastian?"

The demon butler blinked, turning back to the kitten. "I apologize, I should give you more attention." He murmured, rubbing Ciel's head. After a few seconds, Sebastian continued, "You remind me of him. My young master."

Ciel tensed, a bit of fear returning. _Did he figure out? _The kitten hesitantly glanced up, preparing for the worst. _It's over…_

"Your eyes, they're the same. Such a beautiful color, it suits you." The demon paused, rubbing Ciel's tummy making him purr automatically. "You also sort of act like him, I suppose." Sebastian continued to rub the small feline, smiling slightly. "I should get you some food. You must be hungry."

Ciel then watched the demon stand and leave the room. The door closed with a soft _thud, _his footsteps echoing away.

* * *

**Chapter complete! Not that many fluff, I know. I plan on putting it on the next chapter since it'll probably mainly focus on Sebastian and kitty-Ciel. So just stay tuned until then! ^ ^  
Also, once again, thank you for the support guys! It keeps me going.**


	10. Chapter 10-Playtime

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy ^ ^**

* * *

"Why did it need to be the face?" Grell moaned, crumpling to the floor. It wasn't swollen anymore but it still had a reddish tint to it with four noticeable scars going across. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't let Sebas-chan see me like this, I look horrible!"

Grell sat up, ignoring the reflection in the mirror. He didn't want to see how his face looked like now; it would only upset him more. Taking out a handkerchief, he wrapped it around the lower half of his face which started on the nose and ended a bit further from his chin. "There! That'll cover most of it up!" he exclaimed, now happy.

The Grim Reaper stood and walked out of the bathroom, uncertain of what to do. "I promised that I would find the Earl but that'll be impossible due to the substance I put in the tea," Grell thought for a moment. He was relieved when Sebastian didn't press further about the tea he had given him. If he had, the Reaper would've been in big trouble.

"Oh, then I wouldn't have gotten my kiss with tongue," Grell dreamily murmured, his face reddening at the memory of what had happened earlier. "If only that cat didn't interfere, then who knows what would have happened next!" He squealed slightly, doing a small bounce.

Grell then stopped. "Wait, wasn't that the cat that was in the Earl's room?"

…

Ciel was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with boredom. He yawned, his pink tongue rolling out. "Sebastian's taking too long," he muttered with annoyance. The Earl was famished, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. Ciel huffed, belly growling. "I might as well do something to pass time,"

The kitten stood, stretching his legs before walking to the end of the bed. He jumped down, his paws softly landing on the ground. Ciel surveyed the area, a round shiny object catching his attention. _What's that? _He wondered, his sapphire eyes glittering with curiosity.

He padded over to it realizing it was coin. Ciel pawed it, still curious. The coin flipped causing it to make a short clatter sound. He mewed in delight and pawed at it again, sending the coin sliding. Ciel pounced at the moving object, his cat instincts taking over once more. His front paws perfectly landed on top of the coin. He meowed and swiped it, the object taking off.

Ciel soon followed, trotted after it and pawed it again, sending it off to the opposite direction. The kitten watched the coin for a few moments, preparing to pounce until the door knob turned. Ciel immediately sat up and turned his head to the door, ears alert.

The door opened, the butler stepping in his room holding a glass plate in his hand. Ciel's nose twitched when the smell of meat entered his nostrils. His stomach growled.

Sebastian chuckled, obviously hearing the Earl's stomach. "I apologize if I took too long. I know that you must be starving." The demon told the kitten. Ciel ignored him, only wanting the food that was out of reach. He went over to Sebastian and rubbed his body against his leg. Why he did that, Ciel did not know. He just couldn't resist.

"Here you go, Phantom." Sebastian placed the plate on the floor. With his other hand, he rubbed Ciel's ears. "Mm that feels nice…" the kitten purred before heading toward the plate. It contained pieces of chopped meat and sliced fish which were neatly placed.

Ciel licked his lips, sniffing the food before glancing up at the smiling demon. "Go on," Sebastian told him. The Earl turned back to the food and took a small bite of the meat. _Delicious, Sebastian's food is always the best! _Ciel continued to eat, making sure he didn't make a mess. _I might be a cat but that doesn't mean I should be messy. _

He didn't notice when Sebastian sat beside him, watching happily. The demon placed his hand on Ciel's head, causing the Earl to stop eating and look up. Once again, Ciel felt his insides bubble. Sebastian had never gazed at him like that. With such adoration and love. Even though it made him happy it also…hurt.

His butler would never, never stare at Ciel Phantomhive like that. Not with happiness or adoration but with coldness and hate. He was the cause of Sebastian's pain, the boy who made the contract to pursue revenge. In the end, the demon never had his feast. It was simply replaced by serving the boy for all eternity, leaving the creature starving. But now ironically, the same boy who was head of the Phantomhive household was also the cause of Sebastian's happiness.

Ciel looked away from the warmth and continued to eat. _I don't deserve this…_

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Sebastian asked, unaware of the kitten's thoughts. He gently caressed Ciel's ears. Ciel swallowed and meowed, "Yes, it's quite delicious." Taking the last few pieces of the fish, the kitten sat up clearly done with the meal. "Thank you, Sebastian. Now what sweets have you prepared?" the Earl asked, idly forgetting that he was a kitten.

Sebastian took the plate, placing it on the drawer. "It must feel good to have a full stomach." He murmured while rubbing Ciel's tummy. Ciel purred unable to keep it in. His fur began to warm. _That was embarrassing! It's a good thing he can't understand me… _Ciel thought, while closing his eyes.

The kitten continued to purr, rubbing Sebastian's hand affectionately. When he reopened them, the silver chain that hung from Sebastian's pocket caught his eye.

…

The demon tilted his head and watched the kitten entertaining himself with the chain of the pocket watch. _Phantom is a kitten, so that means I'll have to play with him. _Sebastian smiled and stood. Phantom watched him with round, curious eyes as he opened one of the drawers.

"Hmm, let me see…ah here it is!" Sebastian exclaimed, taking out a ball of yarn. He crouched down, rolling the ball Phantom. The kitten gingerly poked the object with his nose. He glanced at Sebastian quizzically. The demon chuckled, admiring the kitten. _Oh, such adorableness! Yet so dignified at the same time! _His cheeks warmed at the thought.

After a few moments of examining the ball of yarn, Phantom nudged it with his paw. The ball rolled towards Sebastian who simply sent it back to the kitten. Phantom easily caught on, passing it back to the demon. After a few moments, Sebastian grabbed the ball making Phantom meow in protest.

Ignoring the mews, he rolled the ball in his hands. "Do you want the ball?" Sebastian asked the kitten. The kitten seemed to nod, not taking his eyes off the ball of yarn. The demon held the yarn out to Phantom. Phantom reached for it but Sebastian drew it back. The kitten stumbled, now glaring at him. The demon smirked, holding it high above his head. "Try to get it,"

Phantom seemed to pout as he dragged himself towards Sebastian. Crouching down, he rolled his haunches and leaped…landing squarely on Sebastian's chest. The demon lost his balance, falling on his butt. Phantom let out a mrrrow of…laughter? That's what it sounded like to Sebastian. He glanced down at the kitten that was watching him mischievously. Sebastian glared at Phantom playfully; catching on to the kitten's little game. Phantom growled and began to climb up Sebastian's chest, towards his prize.

"It won't be that easy." The demon pointed out, gently pushing the kitten back. During this, Phantom lost his balance causing him to roll off Sebastian. Phantom huffed, getting back to his paws. Sebastian watched the kitten crouch down again, aiming for the yarn.

_Wait for the perfect time…_

Phantom leaped.

_Now!_

Sebastian immediately let go of the ball of yarn and swiftly caught the kitten midair. Phantom meowed in shock, staring at the demon with astonishment. Sebastian smirked, holding the kitten close to his face. "I told you it wouldn't be easy,"

Phantom mewed several times before poking Sebastian's nose with his paw. The butler chuckled slightly pulling the kitten into a hug. "You're such a beautiful creature, Phantom." He murmured stroking the feline's back. Sebastian glanced down meeting the sparkling sapphire eyes. The demon and kitten stared at each other until Phantom let out a meow, turning away.

Sebastian sighed, stroking the kitten's pelt several times before placing him back on the ground. Phantom curiously glanced up. "I would love to stay to play with you more but there are deeds to be done," _Like finding out where my young master has gone… _Sebastian had an uneasy feeling that the Lord of Hell had something to do with Ciel's disappearance. _Nonsense, he couldn't, even though he did mean what he had said. _His face turned grim.

A small meow broke the demon's thoughts. Sebastian turned to Phantom, the kitten's eyes filled with worry. Immediately, Sebastian cleared his throat, forcing a small smile on his face. "Come, my little friend. I would enjoy your company." He walked out of the room turning back once to see Phantom scurrying after him.

Soon after, the demon's smile faded. "Could the Lord of Hell actually revive him to…" he trailed off. _I must find my young master! _Sebastian thought with determination. As much as he despised the Earl, a part of him still demanded to protect his master. _Before time runs out._

* * *

**Hmm...what could Sebastian be talking about?**

**Yes, I know not that many fluff... I apologize. I'm horrible when it comes to that. -bows- I hope you guys enjoyed anyways  
Once again, thank you for the support! Especially to BookAddict67! Many thank you's to you!  
**

**There's also something I like to point out if any are wondering. In this story, I made Ciel not have the contract seal on his eye. Why? Well, from what I remember in the anime Sebastian went to go rescue Ciel when he was in the water. During this, Ciel's eyes opened to reveal that they were red, signaling that he turned into a demon. Yet, BOTH of his eyes were red. The demonic symbol was gone. That is the reason, so yeah. Ciel just weares the eye patch to not cause confusion to others that saw him with it.  
Another thing! The brand that was placed on Ciel when he was a slave. It is still there when he's a kitten but I changed the area it was in to make Sebastian not realize its him. Where I placed it, you ask? Well, I won't tell you that! :)**

**That would be all! Thanks once again for the support and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!  
**


	11. Chapter 11-Searching

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

"What a cute kitty!" Finny exclaimed, throwing the poor frightened creature into the air. Sebastian's eye twitched, wanting nothing more but to strangle the gardener. _How dare he…_ Knowing that Finny wasn't going to successfully catch Phantom, the demon leaped towards the kitten. The three servants gasped while watching Sebastian grab the kitten swiftly and land a few feet away unharmed.

Sebastian turned around, a menacing smile on his face. "Finny…" There was a dangerous tint in his voice. Immediately, the gardener flinched feeling the dark aura radiating from the butler. "This poor kitten could have been smashed to bits," Sebastian growled, his smile getting even more terrifying.

Finny trembled, his eyes beginning to well up in tears. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sebastian!" he wailed pathetically while waving his arms. Sebastian's smile disappeared almost instantly making Finny even more petrified. "Don't apologize to me, Finnian. Apologize to Phantom." The butler ordered.

Without a second to waste, the gardener ran up to Sebastian and snatched the kitten out of his arms. "I'm so sorry, Phantom! You were just too adorable!" Finny exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks. He pulled the kitten into an extremely tight hug.

"That's enough!" Sebastian took hold of Phantom who was trying to get oxygen back into his lungs before whacking Finny in the back of his head.

Finny cried out. "What was that for?"

"For almost killing Phantom…again." Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples. "Honestly, you should already know to hold back."

The gardener sniffed rubbing his eyes. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry…"

Sebastian only nodded, rubbing the kitten's head. "I hope you four had a good vacation because something…tragic has happened."

…

"The young master is gone?!" Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny jaws dropped in astonishment. "So he just disappeared?" Finny stammered. Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I just went outside for a few moments and when I returned, the clothes he was wearing were scattered on his bed."

Ciel lashed his tail. _You mean leave for a whole month to go to Hell and leave me with that perverted Grim Reaper… _He already knew that Sebastian was going to lie. How could he tell them that he literally went to Hell? Ciel snorted, getting comfortable. The Earl was seated in his butler's lap while the servants sat across of him.

Mey-Rin tapped her chin. "His clothes were left behind?" Her face turned red as she gasped. "Then he must've been naked!" Bardroy smirked. "He couldn't have left without clothes. Maybe he put on something before he left."

"That's not the case. Besides, the young master doesn't have the foggiest idea on how to dress." Sebastian replied disapprovingly. Ciel's fur began to warm. "Sebastian…" he growled, narrowing his eyes. The demon then murmured quietly for no one else to hear, "That brat can't do anything without me."

Ciel flinched, obviously catching what Sebastian said. The butler had struck a nerve. Without meaning to, the kitten unsheathed his claws and dug them into Sebastian's leg. Sebastian eyes widened in surprise glancing down.

"Is something wrong with Phantom?" Mey-Rin asked. The butler smiled. "Oh no, it just seems that he needed to sharpen his claws." Ciel felt Sebastian's hands wrap around his tiny body to lift him up.

The Earl growled again. "Put me down!" he demanded, now glaring at Sebastian. The crimson eyes were filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Bardroy spoke. "Well some cats tend to want to be alone at times. Maybe the kitten doesn't like to be in a room with too much people."

_Thank you, at least he understands that I don't want to be here. _Ciel squirmed until Sebastian placed him on the floor. He huffed, trotting out of the room. "Why is that damned demon always rude…" Ciel muttered. He headed to the staircase and began to climb up the giant steps by hopping on each one.

…

Sebastian watched the kitten leave. _That poor creature…I guess I must have done something to make him unhappy…_

"Should we start searching for the young master?" Finny asked.

The demon sighed, getting back to the matter at hand. "Yes, of course…" he continued, "Mey-Rin and Bardroy, go to the city and search for him there. If he is unable to be found…search for clues."

Sebastian turned to Finny. "Finny, you will search around the estate. I will stay here in the mansion and Tanaka…"

Tanaka was in his usual spot, kneeling while sipping from his tea. "You are right where you are."

"Ho, ho, ho!"

The three servants stood and saluted. "Yes, sir!" they exclaimed.

…

Ciel paused for like the hundredth time, taking a short break from hopping up the stairs. "Why are they so giant…" he wheezed. His paws were already beginning to ache from the climb. "I'm not even halfway yet," The kitten glanced up wearily the rest of the steps taunting him.

"Phantom?" Sebastian's voice echoed, reaching Ciel almost instantly.

_Damn… _The Earl cursed, getting back to his sore paws. _I don't want to see him! _Ciel took off, hopping onto each step. He stumbled, losing his balance on the last one making him fall on his stomach. "Ow…" Ciel muttered and shook himself.

Sebastian's shadow loomed over him. "Are you having trouble?" He kneeled down, reaching to Ciel. Ciel immediately growled, backing away from the gloved hands. The demon froze midway, not wanting to irritate the kitten even more.

A twinge of guilt flooded into Ciel's tiny body when Sebastian's face expression changed into despair but at the same time he didn't care. _Next time you better watch what you say… _He turned back to the step, summoning the last of his strength to leap. After a few moments he jumped.

"Finally," Ciel exclaimed happily, feeling proud of himself. He then strutted off, not once glancing back. _I could forgive him later. _The Earl thought. He was still angry at his butler for saying that. Ciel sighed, tail drooping. But what seemed to bother him the most was that he actually cared.

…

Phantom seemed distraught as Sebastian watched him go. He had no idea why the kitten was behaving in such way. Just earlier the creature was happily playing with him and now, Phantom didn't want anyone to lay a finger on his pelt. Sebastian stood. "Perhaps Bardroy was right. Cats need their space."

The demon glided back down the stairs, getting back to the matter at hand. Of course he knew that there was no way of his young master to be in the mansion unseen but there was someone that might have the answer to his whereabouts.

And that person was none other than Grell Sutcliff. Still, the butler didn't want to blindly accuse him without evidence. "The best place to start is where the young master was last seen," Sebastian said out loud. "According to Grell, it was his bedroom."

The demon turned the knob, opening the door with ease. He entered the room. Everything was the same ever since the young demon had disappeared. The expensive clothing scattered across the bed, untouched.

Sebastian approached the bed, his eyes observing the scene. He noticed that even though the clothes weren't neatly put and a bit ruffled, they were in order. Shoes on the floor accompanied by socks, shorts on the edge of the bed, above the shorts was the coat. "How strange…" he murmured as he reached over to see that inside the coat was the white shirt that hadn't been removed. What was even more odd was that the coat and shirt were fully buttoned with no signs that it was removed. Near the pillows was the ribbon strip that was still tied into a bow and just slightly above was the eye patch.

He picked it up, his thumb brushing over the patch. Sebastian placed it on top of the drawer, a tea cup stealing his attention. "Grell said he gave the young master tea…" The demon trailed off bringing the cup up to his nose. He then sniffed the scent that was stale but never less, identifiable .

The demon's lips curled upwards when he felt a certain soul disappear from his senses.

* * *

**I feel like this was a filler chapter... T-T  
I hope I met with your expectations, I felt a bit off whenever I was writing this chapter...so I apologize if 'Searching' wasn't great. **


	12. Chapter 12-Kitty Days

The sun was beginning to disappear, hiding itself behind the horizon creating a pinkish, orange color that embraced the sky. Shadows were emerging behind the mansion, covering half the estate. Three figures stood outside, all having identical expressions of worry. A butler in black came into sight, walking out of the mansion greeting the servants with a smile. After exchanging a few words, the butler's smile slowly disappeared. He then beckoned the three servants to follow him as he walked back to the mansion.

The servants trailed behind.

…

Ciel had thought he was going to get lost in the endless hallways even though he knew the whole format like the back of his hand. The kitten was in deep thought, his paws tuned in auto pilot, taking him straight into his…study. Ciel stared at the half-opened door wondering if he should go in or just keep aimlessly walking.

_I'm going to probably run into Sebastian if I do… _He thought. Already decided, the kitten padded in the room. The wooden desk greeted him, reminding the Earl there was still paperwork to be signed. Ciel sighed and glared at the stack of papers. _Such a boring job… _

The kitten then smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously. An idea had struck him of how to punish Sebastian. Ciel leaped up on the desk, his tiny claws making a short _click _sound when he landed. He trotted over the paper stack and stretched his body around it, 'accidently' knocking them over with his hip. The papers immediately scattered across the floor, flying in different directions.

"Oops," Ciel exclaimed sarcastically, admiring his work. "Now a certain butler has to clean this up." The kitten, now feeling satisfied, sat down and began to lick his paw. "I guess being a kitten does have its advantages. Sebastian won't be able to discipline me," he murmured, eyes glinting.

Ciel yawned and turned his head to the direction of the window, the dull sunlight making the kitten squint slightly. "The sun is already setting…" Ciel stifled another yawn, his eyelids beginning to get heavy. _I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt… _He stood, knowing that the wooden desk wouldn't bring much comfort. The kitten lazily padded toward the edge of the desk where his chair was and leaped down. Ciel yawned once more while getting on his tummy, folding his front legs under him. After getting into a comfortable position on the cushioned seat, he curled his tail around himself and laid his head down. He then closed his eyes.

…

"We failed you, Sebastian!" the three servants exclaimed unhappily in unison, heads drooping.

"We did our best, yes we did!" Mey-Rin cried out nervously.

"We just couldn't find him or get anything to help us…" Bardroy pitched in.

Finny joined in. "We're sorry!"

Sebastian huffed. "It's fine. The three of you did your best." He gave them a small smile. "Come along now. You three must be hungry." They looked up, confused. "Huh?" The demon continued to walk away; he turned his head slightly. "You don't want the pie to go to waste"

Immediately, the three servants glanced up. "P-Pie?! You made us pie?!" Bard questioned in surprise.

**Soon after in the kitchen…('cause I'm lazy to write ^ ^*)**

Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny stared at the Apple and Raisin Deep Pie with hunger as Sebastian cut neat slices for them. He placed the slices in individual plates and handed them to the servants. As Sebastian began to pour milk, Finny eagerly grabbed the forks happily.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" the gardener exclaimed.

Sebastian merely smiled. "What type a butler would I be if I didn't reward the servants in this household?" The demon then watched them feast on the desert. The pie wasn't hard to make, it had only taken a few minutes for Sebastian to be done. _For a demon, of course. _He thought, now planning to leave.

"Wait, Sebastian!" Bard called out, a grin on his face. "Take a piece with you. So you can eat it in your quarters." He held out a plate to the butler. Sebastian shook his head, smiling. "No thank you. I didn't make it for me."

Bard clicked his tongue. "No, you're taking it and that's final!" Mey-Rin nodded. "Yes! You have done so many things for the young master and us. You deserve a piece, yes!"

Sebastian sighed, staring at the determined servants. "It would be rude to turn down your offer…"

"Of course it would be! Now here," Bard handed him the plate while Finny served the demon milk. "Thank you…" Sebastian held the plate and the glass in his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go finish my duties. If it wouldn't be much trouble, clean the kitchen. When you're done, you can go to bed early. I will finish the rest of your chores."

They stared at the butler with gratitude. "Thank you, Sebastian! We promise to be up extra early to continue to search for the young master!" their voices echoed through the halls as Sebastian made his way to his quarters. As he did, he passed by his young master's study. Sebastian was surprised to find the door opened.

The demon entered, his eyes widening at the scene. The papers that were once neatly stacked on the desk were now scattered across the floor. "No one would be careless enough to do this except…" Sebastian murmured, making his way carefully to the desk to find a navy-blue kitten curled on the chair, "Phantom."

Sebastian placed the plate and the glass of milk on the desk, staring at the sleeping kitten. "Phantom," he said softly, knowing that the kitten would hear him. Phantom's ear twitched, his eyes opening. He yawned and glanced at the demon sleepily. As much as Sebastian didn't want to, he glowered disapprovingly at the kitten. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

Immediately, Phantom began to tremble, his ears pressing hard against his head. Eyes filled with fear. Sebastian soon realized his mistake. Demons could sometimes release a powerful wavelength making humans and animals alike frozen with fear at the heavy emotion. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Sebastian cooed, gliding over to the chair to stroke the terrified creature. He felt Phantom's stiff muscles beneath his fingers. After a few moments, Phantom relaxed who now seemed to be glaring at the floor sheepishly with embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled, grabbing the kitten's attention. The demon couldn't bring himself to punish Phantom, the tiny fluff ball would take it the wrong way and probably become even more distressed.

Now, Phantom stared at Sebastian with round, innocent eyes pulling the demon's heartstrings. He mewed while tilting his head. Sebastian turned away, closing his eyes; cheeks warming up. What he had just witnessed was absolutely adorable. _I can't punish him… _

Sebastian cleared his throat, quickly regaining his posture. "I guess it can't be helped," he sighed, slightly exasperated with himself. He stood and walked over to the front of the desk, feeling the kitten's soft gaze on him. "A butler who can't clean this small mess quickly and elegantly isn't worth his salt," A smirk slowly formed on Sebastian's lips. In less than a second, the demon managed to collect every single paper and placed them in a neat stack.

Phantom had stiffened again, astonishment written across his furry face. Sebastian smiled, turning to the kitten. "Fortunately, I am merely one hell of a butler."

…

Ciel quickly collected himself cursing quietly at his stupidity. He should have known that scattered papers wouldn't do a thing to the demon butler. _Pathetic! _His mind screamed angrily. Ciel huffed, turning his head away from Sebastian.

"Now that the young master's study is all cleaned up, it's now time to focus to your needs, Phantom." Sebastian reached over to the kitten. The Earl let the demon wrap his filthy fingers around his feline body, knowing that there would be no use in refusing. _Besides, it's not like I enjoy Sebastian holding me close to his broad chest…_

As if the butler could hear Ciel's thoughts, he then did just that; massaging Ciel's ears tenderly. The Earl's fur warmed in embarrassment as he purred in response, rubbing his head against the gloved hand. _Damn these cat instincts…forcing me to purr. _Ciel then sniffed, a familiar smell entering his nostrils.

"Pie?!" He mewed, recognizing the scent immediately. Ciel glanced around the study his eyes settling on the dessert. When was the last time he had eaten one of Sebastian's pies? The Earl wondered, tummy growling. Ciel struggled against the demon's grip, stretching his neck towards the slice.

Sebastian's brows furrowed. "What is it, Phantom?" He turned towards the direction to where Ciel was stretching, eyes landing on the pie. "Are you hungry again?"

Ciel nodded, relived that Sebastian understood what he wanted. The butler placed the kitten back on the desk who immediately scurried over to the food. Ciel licked his lips. He idly wondered if the pie was bad for him since he was a kitten as he gingerly took a small bite. The worry went away as the kitten's taste buds exploded. Purring with delight, Ciel ate happily not noticing the demon that stood by, silently watching.

The Earl then sat up, clearly done with his meal.

"Here, have some milk." Sebastian offered, putting the glass below Ciel's nose. Ciel eyed his butler for a few seconds before lapping some of the milk.

…

_At least the pie didn't go to waste, _Sebastian thought glancing down at the kitten in his arms. _Phantom seemed to like it. _The kitten yawned, resting his head on the demon's chest while his eyelids began to close. Sebastian couldn't help but let out a small sigh of admiration. Cats were such beautiful creatures.

As much as he didn't want to, Sebastian gently shook his arms snapping the kitten out of his daze. Phantom yawned again, glancing at the butler sleepily. He mewed.

"I understand that you are tired but just imagine how filthy your pelt is, Phantom. Considering that you were been a stray."

The kitten didn't respond. He simply blinked and buried his face into Sebastian's chest. The demon made his way down the hallways, approaching to the door that led to the bath. It was ridiculously big, too big for merely a child but the higher ranks demanded luxury.

Sebastian smirked at the thought. _Humans and their unneeded needs, _he thought. Immediately though, he pushed his thoughts away now focusing on Phantom. He gently placed the kitten on a towel before taking off his tail coat to hang it on one of the wall hangers. The demon then rolled up his dress-shirt sleeves and took off his gloves, the demonic symbol now on full display. After turning on the faucet and setting the water at a nice temperature, Sebastian walked over to the curled up fur ball.

He admired the kitten before nudging him softly. Phantom blinked open his eyes, the sapphire circles coming back to life. "Its time for your bath," the butler announced. Phantom stifled a yawn, padding over to the bathtub. He stared at the tall tub irritably, turning to Sebastian to let out a mew his tail lashing. The butler reached down and picked up the kitten, his fingers brushing on the soft, fluffy fur.

_Such beauty…_Sebastian placed Phantom in the tub, the kitten's paws instantly getting wet. The butler had thought Phantom wasn't going to like the water but the kitten seemed to enjoy it. He mewed, trotting over to the faucet and putting his head under the running water. Sebastian chuckled letting Phantom rinse his head before reaching over to get the soap bar.

...

Ciel couldn't help but shudder whenever Sebastian rubbed the soap on him. It made his pelt feel heavy and slippery but he let the demon continue. After a few moments, some bubbles were appearing on the water's surface, catching Ciel's attention. Curiosity took over the small body. He nudged one with his paw, the bubble popping immediately. Ciel purred in delight while doing a small hop. He continued to pop the soapy bubbles until the butler called him.

The kitten turned his head to Sebastian's direction, his eyes widening. On the palm of Sebastian's hand was a huge bubble. Ciel instantly meowed happily, taking a step forward to pop it but the soapy water made him slip, his head splashing into the water.

"Phantom!" Ciel heard a muffled cry. The kitten pathetically tried to lift himself up but as soon the water entered his mouth and nostrils, his mind swirled in panic. He then idly felt something wrap around his body and lifted him up, fresh air meeting him.

Ciel gasped, coughing out water. "Se…bas…tian…" He managed mew while shivering, ears pressed flat on his head. _Being a kitten sucks… _Ciel thought sourly, his pelt heavy with water.

"Are you okay, Phantom?" The concern in Sebastian's voice startled Ciel. _When was the last time he seemed to actually care for me? _He wondered. Ciel glanced at the demon to see the crimson eyes that would always be cold were filled with worry and concern. "I'm deeply sorry," Sebastian muttered, pulling the wet, shivering Ciel to his chest. If the demon cared that his clothes were becoming wet, he did not show it just continued to hold the kitten. This time Ciel felt no warmth of Sebastian's kindness. _It isn't directed at me…if only the demon knew that he was showing so much affection for a being he hated…_

**Anddddd, this was where the chapter was originally going to end but then the whole absence of mine happened…so yeah. –laughs nervously-. This chapter was originally going to be called 'Bathtime'. The bath scene was not going to be that short though, I had other parts removed!(There will be more information on the bottom, but for now enjoy the rest of the chapter! ^ ^)**

After drying Phantom, Sebastian took him back his quarters. The kitten hadn't responded to the demon ever since the incident in the bathroom. He sighed, feeling the guilt weighing him down. _I have only made this poor feline distressed… _Sebastian thought wearily arriving at his destination.

He walked up to the bed and sat down, the kitten resting at his lap. Sebastian caressed Phantom's fluffy ears, hoping to at least make the kitten purr. Phantom didn't notice as he continued to stare at nothing. Sebastian frowned not knowing what to do.

"Hm…" He hummed, his eyes landing on the ball of yarn they had played with earlier.

"Look Phantom," Phantom raised up his head to turn to the demon, eyes landing on the yarn. "Do you want to play again?" Sebastian asked hopefully, smiling. The kitten stared at him for a few more seconds before looking away once more.

Sebastian's smile faded rather quickly. He sighed, deciding to let the kitten sleep. He placed Phantom on the bed, earning himself some curious looks from sapphire eyes. "I shall take my leave now. Goodnight, Phantom." The demon announced preparing to stand up.

Immediately though, he felt a small tug on his tailcoat. Sebastian glanced back to see the kitten pulling a small piece of the fabric with his mouth. After seeing that Sebastian noticed, Phantom spit out the fabric and stared at the demon with huge, round eyes.

The kitten meowed almost pleadingly, rubbing his head on Sebastian's arm. "You have to sleep, Phantom." The demon pointed out, not understanding what the kitten wanted. He stood and walked towards the door. Sebastian heard a small thump, signaling that the kitten probably jumped off the bed, and a distressed meow causing him to stop. The demon turned to see Phantom staring at him with the same pleading look. He meowed again, his ears pressed down and his elegant tail drooping.

A wave of sympathy hit Sebastian for the little furball. He reached down to carry Phantom, which the kitten happily obliged almost jumping into the demon's arms. The sudden change of Phantom's mood confused Sebastian but he didn't let it bother him too much. Phantom now was purring, rubbing the demon's chest with his head.

"Could it be that Phantom didn't want me to leave?" The demon wondered silently once again sitting on the bed. Phantom slid up Sebastian's chest to perch on his shoulder. The demon chuckled, reaching up to pet the kitten's back. He heard Phantom purr response and the felt the kitten rasp his tongue on his cheek.

Sebastian felt his cheeks warm. "You hold so much beauty…" he murmured. Once again, the demon held Phantom in his arms. He laid down, resting his head on the unused pillow. Phantom yawned, crawling to Sebastian's stomach and curled on top of it. The demon smiled, scratching the kitten's ears softly.

"Goodnight Phantom,"

…

Ciel could distantly feel something poking his paw as he began to wake from his slumber. He yawned, rolling over onto his back to stretch. Immediately , a hand rubbed his stomach causing Ciel to purr. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian staring at him. "Good morning," he greeted with a smile startling Ciel. _He looks so happy… _

"While you were asleep, I made you breakfast." The demon continued, getting off the bed to retrieve a plate full of small chunks of meat. Ciel watched Sebastian place the plate in front of him.

The scent entered his nose, making his tummy grumble. "Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said and dug in. Afterwards though, to the Earl's disappointment Sebastian announced that he was going to be gone the whole day. Ciel watched him go, sitting on the bed the whole time. Boredom got the best of him, causing him to play with the ball of yarn for most of the time. Right when the sun was setting, the demon came back with another plate of food for the kitten. Whenever Ciel was done eating, Sebastian played with him as he did before. Ciel had no choice in the matter, his kitten instincts taking over his small body. Honestly, the Earl didn't mind. He actually enjoyed playing with the demon. Then nighttime came, Sebastian putting the kitten back to bed and laid beside him again. Ciel happily curled beside the demon, closing his eyes to receive some sleep. _I can't wait for tomorrow. _He thought, his previous worries gone from his mind.

If he only knew.

…

"It's been a while, since we've been assigned together~" Grell hummed, turning to Will expectantly. The more sophisticated reaper didn't respond. He continued to look over his notes ignoring Grell completely.

Grell pouted. "Will, stop ignoring me!" He whined scooting closer.

Spears snapped his book together and adjusted his glasses. "It is the most logical thing to do. You are very annoying." Sighing he closed his eyes. "Why did they pair me up with you?" Grell heard his companion hiss under his breath.

"Oh, it must be fate!" Grell replied enthusiastically while clapping his hands together. "You're always just touring the newbies around."

"At least I enjoy that better than being with you,"

Grell huffed while crossing his arms. _He's so rude… _The crimson-haired fellow stood and walked behind the bench l to rest his head on Will's shoulder. "Come on Will, I'm I really that bad?" Grell whispered in the other reaper's ear, a smirk forming in his lips. He gently slid his hands down Will's chest, his fingers crawling beneath his suit. Grell could immediately feel Will stiffen when he began to do small circles around where the nipples would be making his smirk even wider.

"Enough," Spears growled, seeming annoyed by Grell's touch. "Let's get back to the work at hand,"

Grell groaned making himself back away from Will. "Alright, alright…but that doesn't mean I'm letting you get away from me~" He then winked.

Spears simply tucked his book beneath his armpit and took off, leaping on one of the roofs. Grell couldn't help but admire the other reaper's structure.

"Right behind you, my dear!"

…

The two Reapers now stood on one of the roofs, gazing at the humans. Grell hummed during this, wondering who the next target was. "So, who will be covered in crimson?" he asked his companion.

"Them," Spears simply answered, pointing at a family who just left a store. Grell leaned forward to inspect the individuals. The mother and the father holding hands, the daughter sitting on the man's shoulders while a boy slightly older than her skipping ahead. They were all laughing and smiling.

"They're beautiful," Grell commented, "Even more when their clothes would be dripping with blood!" He let out a delighted squeal. "Especially that young girl, I promise that her image will be remembered forever."

"That girl is not on the list,"

"W-What?! But I wanted to make her look astonishing…" Grell muttered. "So I can't have any fun with her?"

"No, only the ones who are destined to die by our own scythes."

Grell crossed his arms. "Fine.." He growled, running off to another roof to get a closer look at them. He smiled. "Little do they know what will happen…" He sang doing a small twirl. "I'll make sure to cut you up as much as I can!" Grell continued.

"And I'm quite surprised that didn't happen to the young master,"

The Reaper stiffened. "S-Sebas-chan?!" Grell turned to see the butler standing clamly a few feet away from him, a smile resting on his face.

"I do apologize if I am interrupting you from your work but I have something to ask." Sebastian said, taking a step forward.

Grell blushed. "It's fine if it's you," he replied.

The butler's previous cheerful face disappeared as Grell said this. "Then, I hope you wouldn't mind to tell me," he pulled out the teacup making Grell gulp, "What you put inside my young master's tea."

Grell coughed nervously. "I didn't put anything Sebas-chan! I only put the ingredients you instructed me to put."

Sebastian blinked, his crimson eyes glowing with anger. "I see…" he growled making Grell flinch. A few moments passed before Sebastian spoke again.

"Let me ask you again, Grell. What did you put in my young master's tea?" The demon's voice had gotten deeper.

Grell bit his lip, fumbling with his scythe. "I forgot that Will is waiting for me so bye!" He cried out desperately turning away. Before Grell could escape, a blow hit his back making him fall onto his stomach.

"Ow…" The Reaper hissed getting on his back to see the demon hovering above him. The demon was looking at Grell happily while cracking his fingers. He then crouched down to pin the Reaper to the roof. "Grell, you know what happened to him so tell me." He demanded, pulling out his knives and pressed them to Grell's neck.

Grell gulped, looking at the handsome demon not replying. This made Sebastian press the knives harder on Grell's neck drawing out blood. "What happened to my young master?" He hissed.

…

Ciel had watched Sebastian leave again to find the Earl who was supposedly gone. The kitten sighed, once again doing nothing. "What happened to Grell anyways?" He wondered idly, pawing at a string of yarn. Being a kitten wasn't so bad after all, Ciel had realized during the time he was waiting. He got to play, eat and not do any paper work.

_Not to mention that Sebastian can't get me in trouble. _Ciel added silently. It still felt strange to see the friendly part of the demon. The Earl found it disturbing at times but either way it was still nice.

After hours of laying and doing nothing, the doorknob turned. Instantly, Ciel's ears perked up and he raised his head. He let out a _mrrow _of delight when he saw the demon enter but even when he did Ciel felt that something was wrong.

Sebastian would usually have a plate of food with him but this time he didn't. Also, he didn't greet the kitten just sat on the bed not once glancing at him. Ciel tilted his head, slowly approaching the demon. "Sebastian?" he mewed.

The demon was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to stare at the kitten. Ciel felt chills crawl up his spine when he saw that the crimson eyes held no warmth. Before Ciel could back away, Sebastian grabbed him pinning him down on his lap. Ciel let out a yowl of fear, trying to squirm out of the demon's hand. The kitten felt Sebastian's fingers going through his thick fur as if searching for something. Then the movement stopped making Ciel freeze as well.

Ciel managed to lift his head to see what the demon was staring at and his tiny heart skipped a beat. The crest that was hidden above the fur was now in display. Coldness spread through Ciel's body like a wild fire when the two words coldly came out of Sebastian's lips.

"Young master,"

* * *

**I'm back! ^ ^  
How long has it been? Two months, three? I am deeply sorry. I know words mean nothing but I really am so in return I made this chapter somewhat long. Sorry if there are any mistakes, if there is please tell me!  
Sebastian has now figured out...what will happen to poor kitty-Ciel?!  
Also I said that the Bath scene was going to be explained. SO the only thing that was important was that I cut out some parts(mostly whenever Ciel and Sebastian were playing) If you want that, just ask. I honestly saw no point in adding that... But whatever! I really hope that this chapter does not disappoint!  
**

**Eznorb ^ ^**


	13. Chapter 13-The Injured Butterfly

_"__Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive, my highness has been waiting."_

_The Earl entered the mansion, the surroundings all too disturbingly familiar. The demon maid closed the doors and beckoned the boy to follow her, lavender eyes glistening. The Earl followed almost instantly. Strangely, he wanted to see the maid's master even if his image carried awful memories._

_The younger demon trailed behind the other, their shoes making a small clicking noise at each step. The maid approached the door and opened it for the Earl, allowing him to pass. The Earl nodded his thanks and entered._

_The room had a great golden table, lined with golden chairs and fine napkins. On top of the wooden surface was food, all neatly lined up. Three plates sat in front of each chair accompanied with a napkin and eating utensils. _

_The maid walked up a chair and pulled it out. The Earl sat. "My Highness would be here shortly. While you wait, you can drink some wine." With that said, she poured a glass before gliding out of the dining room. _

_The Earl waited, examining the room. Everything was exactly the same as he remembered it, even the same old, spider web in one of the ceiling corners. He eyed it, recalling that the old butler said that it was a tradition to not kill spiders in the estate. _

_The door re-opened, catching the Earl's attention. The maid once again stepped in , her dress rubbing the ground. Behind her were two males. The younger one hid behind the older one, peeking from behind his brother's leg. The older one merely smiled, his icy blue eyes shining._

_ "__It's good to see you again, Ciel"_

…

"Where is my young master?" Sebastian repeated his face dangerously close to Grell's. This would usually make the Reaper blush madly but this wasn't a romantic moment. He felt the sharp edge digging into his skin, making him wince slightly. Sebastian was growing impatient, his crimson eyes glowing with anger.

With his free hand, the demon pulled out another knife preparing to slice Grell's face open. The Reaper noticed this immediately now beginning to stuggle. "Not my face, Sebas-chan!" He wailed but a small click was heard making Sebastian drop the knife and swing his arm behind him. His hand closed around a pruner that was a few inches away from his head. The pruner latched itself on the demon's fingers, Grell hearing a sickening crack. If it had hurt, Sebastian did not show it.

"William, what a pleasant surprise," The demon hissed, his attention switching to Spears. Grell took this as an opportunity to kick Sebastian off him. The demon grunted, landing a few feet away from the Reapers. Grell smirked, once again holding his dear scythe. "Oh, Will you saved me~" He squealed.

Spears ignored him, glaring at the demon. "I don't want to stick around and chat with a fiend, I have work to do."

The demon licked some of the blood that dripped from his hand, smirking widely. "I can't say that I am sorry because those would be empty words. Besides, this matter doesn't include you." He replied.

Within a blink, Sebastian now stood behind Spears raising his foot to kick him but Spears leaped away, doing a graceful flip. While he was still in the air, he launched his scythe towards the demon. Sebastian tried to dodge but didn't get the chance to since Grell swung his chainsaw at him.

The demon caught the redhead's scythe, the rolling blades a few inches away from his nose. Spears pruner then instantly came after, digging itself into Sebastian's shoulder. The demon grunted, managing to jump back, the chainsaw stabbing the roof.

"Oh Sebas-chan~ Show me more!" Grell exclaimed, charging towards the demon. Sebastian grunted holding his knives between his fingers. Their weapons clashed and they tried to push each other down. Seeing that Sebastian had the disadvantage because of his injured shoulder, he was losing. Meanwhile, Grell admired the demon's determinated face. "Is that all you got, my love?" The Reaper teased, leaping back.

Sebastian growled, his tailcoat ruffled and bloodstained. "This isn't how a butler should look like…"

Grell rolled his eyes. "Oh, same as always Sebas-chan~"

Spears adjusted his glasses, coldly staring at the demon. "Thanks to you, now we're behind schedule," He snapped. "I refuse to spend more time drenched in this stench."

"I am simply here for an answer from Grell,"

"Are you blind? Your little 'master' has been under your nose all this time," Spears commented almost mockingly. Sebastian stared at William confusingly.

"What do you me-"

"The cat! Can't you smell the stench on that creature?" Spears sighed, turning away. "There is your answer, now if you will excuse us," He then grabbed Grell by his coat and dragged him along leaving the dumbfounded demon.

…

Ciel hadn't slept, he couldn't. He kept on thinking about Sebastian. "Damn…how did he figure out?" he wondered. He hated to admit but he was terrified, who knows when the demon would return? And if he did, would he take the advantage and kill him? The kitten shuddered, not allowing himself to think such nonsense.

Yet, it wasn't. The Earl knew how much Sebastian hated him. Probably enough to kill him for putting him into such misery. But for some odd reason, Ciel had a small hope that Sebastian didn't hate him.

"I'm such a fool," He growled at his stupidity. "He will never l-" Ciel stopped unable to say the rest, embarrassed. The Earl then suddenly realized something. Just the night before, he had _licked _Sebastian's cheek.

His fur instantly warmed at the thought, his paws itching. "So…embarrassing…" Ciel muttered cursing. If only Sebastian didn't find out… A part of him hoped.

But then…what? Did Ciel plan on living as a kitten for the rest of his life? "Hell no," He replied standing up making his decision. "I will face Sebastian and demand him to turn me back to normal!" He declared his tail lashing. The kitten took a few steps before stopping as fear took over again. "But I'm just a kitten!" He wailed, shoving his face into the pillow. He couldn't face the demon even if he was human, not anymore.

_I played with him…and he played with me…_

_…_

_Sitting in the darkness, seeing nothing. Ciel remembered this place; it brought no type of feelings to him. This is where he merely sat whenever Alois had taken over his body and watched the two demons fight for his soul. "For nothing," He muttered while smiling. They should have known that something was wrong. That it wouldn't go as planned._

_ "__But they were blind," A familiar voice giggled almost hysterically._

_Ciel felt warmth on his back, feeling as if someone was pressed against and someone was. He wasn't bothered by it, though._

_ "__Do you know why, Ciel? Of course you do." Alois responded for him. "It was because of your perfect soul." Ciel felt Alois shift slightly before speaking again. "They were so bloody foolish, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Ciel smirked. "Of course they were. They're demons after all,"_

_ "__But aren't you a demon? Doesn't that make you foolish as well?"_

_Ciel didn't reply, eyes narrowing. This made Alois giggle, his laugh echoing. Immediately though, his laughter subsided his voice growing cold. "I was foolish once…for actually caring for Claude." The young demon flinched at the Trancy butler's name. It brought a nasty taste in his tongue._

_ "__I was blinded too…but not by a soul…" His voice now had gotten lower, filled with grief and sorrow. "I was blinded by love,"_

_Alois continued, "__Claude, my heart was forever trapped in his deceptive spider web. He was my Highness." He then chuckled. "But he didn't love me, he wanted you and your bloody soul."_

_He huffed, sadness now gone. "Whatever, he never got what he wanted. Even your beloved Sebastian didn't get a chance to have taste on your priceless soul."_

_ "__Now he hates me because of you and Hannah," Ciel growled._

_Ciel could feel Alois smirking. "Hm, it seems that you have feelings for your demon butler as well._

_ "__How does it feel, Ciel for Sebastian to hate you? Painful? It should, I've been there. Now it's your turn for you to feel my pain." Alois giggled once more, turning around to place his hands on Ciel's shoulders. He leaned close to Ciel's ear and whispered, "We are the same person after all,"_

* * *

**Not the best chapter but I tried don't blame me! -makes random whale noises-  
Also, I am very thankful for your support. You don't know how much I smile by reading each of your reviews that you bother to write for me! Sorry if the chapter wasn't long enough but I'm just trying to catch up on the days that I wasn't here. I might not be posting since my exams are coming up next week. I'm so excited!(not )  
Hmm, Alois made an appearance in this chapter...was it all in Ciel's head? Also good old Hannah and Claude were mentioned too! WHo knows if they might come back...they are dead after all...teehe.  
****That would be all, hope this chapter didn't disappoint! ^ ^**

**Eznorb**


	14. Chapter 14-Cracked

Sebastian sort of felt satisfied as he placed his white gloves on his hands again. He stood in one of the mansion's guest rooms, unused and clean seeing that no one came to visit besides the Earl's betrothed. Now though, the room was practically destroyed. Glass shards and wood scattered across the badly broken floor, the expensive wallpaper tore down including the wrecked chandelier that was a few feet away from the demon. Even though the demon took most of his anger out, it still wasn't enough.

Oh, how badly Sebastian wanted to tear every single room, including the mansion. Just tear it into little pieces, the same way he did to the Demon Sanctuary.

The demon clenched his fists, the urge growing stronger. "Sadly, I must not. It will ruin my image as butler." He hissed through his teeth. Unable to contain some of his anger, Sebastian punched the wall, causing it crumble. He cleared his throat, silently grateful that none of the servants were present at the mansion.

"I will have to clean this up before they return," Sebastian muttered stepping out of the obliterated room.

…

The room Ciel was in trembled as another crash was heard. The objects that previously hung on the walls were now scattered across the ground, either broken or slightly chipped. During this, Ciel took shelter under one of the pillows, peeking his head out from time to time. He had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling it was connected to Sebastian.

_What is that demon doing in the mansion? _Ciel wondered, flinching when another crash was heard. _Is he really that pissed? _The kitten snorted. Of course he would be! It was logical.

Ciel sighed, curling up into a tight ball. "What's going to happen to me? Is he going to smash me into pieces as well?" He muttered, digging his claws inside the sheets. Why was he acting like a child? It angered the Earl very much, he had never showed this much weakness to himself.

_So in reality, I am just a spoiled brat…_

The kitten was pulled out of his thoughts as more rumbling erupted. Ciel stiffened, is ear twitching at the noise. After a few moments, the mansion grew silent which sent a small chill up the kitten's spine.

Ciel slowly emerged from under the pillow, ears alert for any new sounds. A few moments passed until footsteps were heard. _Close, _Ciel realized. His stomach churned at the thought of the butler being in the same room as him again but now the only difference was that the demon didn't come to play.

Each footstep was incredibly slow, slowly inching their way to the door as if trying to mock Ciel. And it was working; the kitten's whole body was trembling. His mind raced. _What should I do?! _He wailed silently.

The footsteps then came to a stop causing Ciel to flinch. _Shit, shit, shit! _Ciel cursed immediately curling up into a ball, his back facing the door. _Maybe if I pretend that I'm sleeping, he might leave me alone. _His hopes soon crumbled though as he heard the door creak open.

…

Sebastian frowned. "I should really fix that creaking," He muttered slightly annoyed. His irritation soon melted away into disgust as his eyes settled on a blue-navy fluff ball that was neatly curled up on the bed. Every bit of affection that the demon had for the kitten shattered completely after he had realized who it really was.

Not only Phantom wasn't a cat, he was Ciel Phantomhive; the boy Sebastian despised.

His lips curled into a displeased frown, his crimson eyes narrowing into silts. But was even worse was that Ciel witnessed another part of the demon that was never supposed to be directed at him whatsoever. This embarrassed Sebastian. He was a cold-hearted demon for Hell's sake.

Sebastian hissed silently continuing to glare at his young master. _What now? _He wondered idly. _Is he going to stay like this forever or will it wear off? And say if it doesn't, will I be tied up by this pathetic brat? _Even though Sebastian already knew Phantom's identity, it pained him to call the kitten a brat.

Immediately, he chuckled at his foolishness, gliding up to the bed to sit. "Young master, I know that you're awake." He whispered. Another chuckle escaped when the kitten's body stiffened in response.

Reaching over, the demon slowly ran his index finger down the Earl's spine hoping to make him flinch again. To Sebastian's surprise, a small growl rumbled in the kitten's throat. Ciel shook the finger off while glaring at Sebastian.

He tilted his head, smirking. _It wouldn't hurt to tease him a little. _ "Why young master, you are finally now glaring at me after all these months! But to think you would do it when you're in this state…it is pitiful. You know very well I can't hurt cats."

Sebastian continued. "You know very well that you wouldn't do that if you weren't a kitten. If you did, then you would try to avoid me thinking that I'd hurt you." The demon narrowed his eyes causing the kitten to shrink back. "Humans, such pathetic creatures. Like you,"

…

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" Lucas sang happily while clapping. Alois, who was sitting next to him, smiled warmly at his younger brother before turning to Ciel. His grin got even wider, eyes glistening." Welcome back," He exclaimed, patting at the seat next to him beckoning the Earl to sit down._

_Ciel sat, not taking his eyes off the blonde. "So Ciel," Alois began, leaning closer to the demon, "How are you holding with Sebastian?"_

_Immediately, Ciel flinched at the name causing Alois to tilt his head. "I'd rather not talk about him," Ciel replied, gripping his sleeve. The Trancy Earl pouted at this. "Same rudeness as always," He chirped and stood up._

_Lucas paid no mind, he simply continued to sing. "London Bridge is falling down,"_

_ "__Lets duel, Ciel." Alois suddenly said. Not waiting for an answer, the blonde boy grabbed two swords and offered it to Ciel. Ciel shook his head, eyes wide. "I didn't agree,"_

_ "__Falling down~"_

_Alois rolled his eyes. "You decided when you came here," He objected, still waving the sword at Ciel's face. "Or…are you afraid to lose?" He teased, sticking out his tongue. This made Ciel smirk. He raised his eyebrow at Alois. "Me, afraid?" Ciel chuckled his eyes narrowing, humor now gone._

_ "__Falling down~"_

_Snatching the sword from the blonde's hands, Ciel stood. Yet, he did not meet Alois' icy eyes, instead he kept his eyes on the sword, gingerly running his fingers on the sharp edge, the metal cold on his fingers. How easy would be, to stab himself right on his fragile heart, to pierce it right through his soft skin. Ciel could imagine the blood gushing out, surrounding him in a warm, sticky halo. As he did, he chuckled softly._

_Alois wasn't pleased, he tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up, we don't have all day." He snapped, grabbing Ciel's attention. Ciel muttered an apology in reply, now giving Alois his full concentration. The blonde clapped his hands together, smiling broadly. "Good! Now lets set up the rules, shall we?"_

* * *

**Guess who's back? Back again? It's me, tell your friends  
Wow, it has been a while...  
I feel like I'm apologizing too much but I am truly sorry for my lack of updating new chapters and when I do, they are not the best. Most of the time its school 'cause that takes a bunch of my time and the rest is to clean, etc.  
I'll stop ranting(?)because I know you guys don't care :P  
ALSO! 83 frigging reviews!? Thanks so much for the support, guys! I really appreciate it!  
With the story, I promise that I'll make the chapters longer, containing more important stuff, etc.  
Once again, thank you for all the support! ^ ^  
(Also this is mostly directed to BookAddict67, I have begun watching Supernatural. Still on season 1 though -chuckles-)  
**

**Eznorb**


	15. Chapter 15-Another Surprise

It was impossible to sleep. Nightmares kept Ciel awake and the pain in his stomach wasn't helping either. Ciel hissed as his belly lurched, his mouth filling with saliva. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten for at least two days. "And that demon isn't helping," He growled, wincing as pain enveloped his stomach again.

After the pain dulled, Ciel couldn't stop shivering. He puffed up his fur, trying to gather heat but to no prevail. Ciel hadn't seen or heard the butler ever since he pretended to be asleep. He didn't even stop by to drop off food. To the kitten, it seemed that Sebastian didn't care if he starved or not.

More pain overtook his stomach, taking Ciel out of his thoughts. He coughed, some of the saliva dripping out of his mouth. The Earl gagged at this which made even more come out so he closed his mouth, forcing the rest down his throat. His tummy groaned.

"I want food," Ciel half muttered, half whined. Even though he wished for chow, Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it down. The kitten thought that by thinking of food it would take away some of the pain but he was wrong. Thinking of food only made Ciel want to gag even more which caused saliva to overfill his mouth again.

Ciel had no other choice but to spit it out. His stomach churned once more making the kitten moan. This was going to be a long night.

…

The Earl had been right. Ciel had gotten no sleep, the pain in his stomach becoming even worse. Yet, besides the pain, Ciel's eyelids drooped. He wanted to curl up and sleep but his stomach just wouldn't let him. He stifled a yawn, his eyesight blurring for a few moments.

During this, Ciel heard the door creak open sending him to full alert, ears darting forward, eyes now open wide. The kitten watched uneasily as Sebastian strode in elegantly, his shoes making no thumps, crimson eyes hard and cold. In his hands he held a plate which was too high making it impossible to see what was on it.

Ciel didn't have to wonder for long as the smell drifted into his nose. Bile rose in the kitten's throat, his stomach churning. Sebastian obviously hearing Ciel's tummy, blinked.

"I'm sorry, young master, for not bringing you food." The butler said in a monotone voice. The Earl grunted at this. _Sure you are… _

Ciel eyed the food. For once, it did not look appetizing whatsoever. It simply made Ciel want to vomit. The kitten turned away his head, trying to tell Sebastian that he didn't want to eat. The butler wouldn't take the hint. Instead, he pushed the plate even closer.

"Young master, you have to eat." Ciel could've sworn he heard a tint of worry behind the curtains of the hard face. He snorted while lashing his tail. A sigh was heard. "What an ignorant young master I have," Sebastian muttered.

"Shut the Hell up!" Ciel hissed, his fur now bristling. The Earl had enough of the older demon's remarks. He opened his mouth to continue but once again his stomach churned. A small moan erupted from the fluffy body followed by dribbles of spit.

This seemed to catch Sebastian off guard. "Young Master?" He tilted his head, confused and reached towards Ciel. "Are you okay?"

Ciel attempted to hiss again but it turned out to be gurgling. He felt as if his lungs were filled with water. "D-Don chouch me…" He managed to spat out, saliva now dripping onto the sheets. Ciel couldn't see clearly anymore, everything was blurring out and disorientated. His stomach churned again and he felt himself retching, throat burning during the process.

A voice filled with distraught and worry echoed in Ciel's ears but he couldn't make out who it was. Spasms then took over his body, his back arching. He struggled to breath, lungs now on fire.

"Seb…a…stain…" He choked out, everything turning still.

…

Spasms rippled across the kitten's body for a few moments before going still. Sebastian only watched in horror, expecting for Ciel to stir but there he lay, unmoving. He didn't know what to do. Wait for Ciel to wake up? Or if he did for that matter… He cursed himself for thinking such a thing. _I won't let him die, not like this._

He picked up the limp body tenderly afraid that his touch might damage the delicate and fragile bones. A small smirk formed in the butler's lips. "But I already have…" He whispered, leaning down his head to place his ear on Ciel. A small beating was heard.

"Still alive," He noted, relieved. He held the kitten close to his chest as he stood. _I must do what I can…_

…

_"__Rules? I'm surprised you follow them." Ciel teased the blonde, eyes gleaming._

_His opponent didn't seem amused, his cold eyes icy as ever. "Fine, then none if you please." He snapped. Immediately, Alois regained his posture, the bright grin settled on his face once more. "If that is what you want, Ciel."_

_The young demon shrugged in response. "I never said that I didn't want rules," _ _The other didn't respond but simply turned, his back now facing Ciel. "On ten then," _

_Ciel nodded and followed Alois' actions, back pressed against his._

_ "__One, two, three," They both began, taking one step at each number. "…four, five, si-"_

_Pain erupted from Ciel's side and he gasped, dropping his blade. He fell onto one knee, his hand instinctively covering the spot where he was stabbed. Ciel shuddered at the warm, thick liquid his fingers. "W-What the Hell, Alois?!" He cursed, feeling his eyes turn crimson as anger surged into him._

_Giggling was heard from behind the Earl. "What's wrong, Ciel?" Alois purrs. Ciel growled, narrowing his eyes as he watched the blonde strut in front of him twirling the blade between his fingers; a cruel smile was plastered on his face. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry," The Trancy Earl sneered and stopped twirling the sword. Before Ciel could react, Alois swung the weapon, the blade hitting the young demon across the face._

_Stinging pain erupted and Ciel gritted his teeth, his jaw tightening. Blood dripped from his chin. "Did that hurt too?" The blonde asked innocently, tilting his head. Another growl rumbled in Ciel's throat as he lifted his head to glare at him._

_ "…__Go to Hell," He hissed. Ciel tried getting back on his feet but Alois grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down._

_ "__That's not very nice," Alois then kicked him on the side where he first stabbed the demon. _

_Ciel gasped shutting his eyes tight, stars exploding in his vision._

_ "__Is that all it takes to take you down?" The Trancy Earl mocking voice ringed in Ciel's ears. Silence was followed but was broken shortly after the young demon began to chuckle._

_ "__What's so funny?" Alois snapped._

_Ciel continued to chuckle which quickly turned into a loud laugh. Slowly, Ciel stood, not once removing his hand from his bleeding side. Once he was on his feet, the laughter died away but a small smirk remained on his bloodied face. _

_ "__It's not going to work, Alois." _

_Once again, the anger drained away from the blonde's face. "Is that so?" He chirped and took a few steps towards the Earl. "Let's see about that,"_

_Alois lunged for the Earl but Ciel ducked and tackled the blonde. Alois let out a small yelp and stumbled back. This gave the young demon enough time to pick up his sword that he dropped earlier. He then turned to Alois who was smirking. No words were shared as the both males took a battle stance._

_Ciel swung but Alois easily blocked it and counter attacked. The demon took a step back, blocking the blonde's attack. The swords struck several times the bearers faces filled with determination. Something sparked in Alois's eye when Ciel grimaced at the throbbing pain in his side making his reflexes quite slow_

_Ciel saw it coming as soon Alois raised his arm. He managed to dodge the swinging sword but Alois kept coming, swinging the blade like a madman causing the young demon's sword to fly out his hand. Ciel raised his arm to shield himself, regretting the choice instantly as the sword sunk in into his limb. _

_The Earl couldn't help but let out a small wail making Alois grin widely. He began to push Ciel back, the sword digging even deeper. The Earl's face scrunched up in pain as he unwillingly took steps back until he hit the wall. The icy blue eyes were glazed with madness and coldness. _

_Alois leaned close to Ciel's ear. "What's wrong Ciel? I thought you said it wouldn't work," Ciel cringed as he felt the blonde cup his cheek, forcing Ciel to look at him. The other boy then did the unthinkable. He threw the sword, Ciel's injured arm now uselessly falling to his side, and smashed his lips against Ciel's._

_The Earl's eyes widened in surprise, trying to push the other off with his good hand. Alois didn't budge but did pull back a couple seconds later, a huge smirk on his lips. "Poor little Ciel," He mocked, his fingers latching themselves onto Ciel's neck. "You don't even have your dog to protect you." _

_…__  
_Ciel opened his eyes wearily. His whole body ached especially his stomach but it wasn't as bad as it was before. He lifted his head which took a lot of energy for the small kitten. Nothing was different in the room, besides the fact that he was covered in a blanket and a few medicine bottles were on the desk. _Now that I think about it, my mouth does taste sour… _Ciel sticks his tongue out at the bitterness.

"Did Sebastian care for me?" He whispers. Why would the demon do such a thing? It didn't add up. Ciel stayed under the blanket, curling himself into a tight ball. The kitten felt better and for right now, that was all that mattered to him. He decided not to fret over the demon. For now.

The day went on slowly and the young demon fell asleep once more, nightmares did not walk in his mind.

…

Sebastian had indeed cared for the young master. He couldn't understand why he cared so damn much of Ciel though. He didn't want to admit it. He despised the young demon, wanting to simply to make him suffer for all eternity. Yet, at the same time he didn't.

A growl rumbled in his throat. He was getting annoyed with his confusion. "I might as well take care of him…" Sebastian examined the kitten sleeping peacefully underneath the blanket. His face was no longer twisted in pain putting him at ease.

The demon no longer saw the kitten the same way anymore. How could he? But then, he couldn't hate him either. Grell was left to blame. Shaking his head, Sebastian softly placed his gloved hand on Ciel's head.

"You're a brat," He muttered, rubbing one of Ciel's ears with his thumb. The kitten shuffled more to the side, his eyelids creaking open slightly. They were unfocused but surely staring right at the butler until they closed again.

…

When Ciel awoke this time, he felt refreshed. His stomach no longer hurt and he had stopped feeling cold. The day before, Sebastian had fed him. The two demons said nothing during that time and once Ciel was finished eating, the butler left. Ciel didn't complain. The last thing he wanted was to be tormented by the older demon.

_Another day… _The Earl sat up and stretched with a huge yawn, his back arching during the process. When he opened his eyes, Ciel instantly knew something was wrong. The bed was smaller than usual and the walls were no longer as intimidating.

Ciel simply discarded it and licked his hand…_hand?! _The demon eyes widened in pure astonishment at the sight that was before him, completely ignoring the fact that his nails still looked cat-like. "H-hands?!" He squeaked. Ciel flexed his fingers to make sure they were his and surely enough, they were.

_What the hell?! _Ciel glanced down to see his human body. He was naked but he couldn't care less. He was human again! The Earl felt a grin on his face as he began to laugh. His laughter soon ended when he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling something that should have changed as well.

Feeling around it, Ciel determined it was his ear. A bloody _cat_ ear. "Great…" He muttered, his tail lashing. "Huh? The tail too?!" Ciel buried his face in his hands. _Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm a human with cat ears and a tail…just great…._

A soft knock broke Ciel's thoughts. "Young master?" He heard the butler's voice.

"Just what I need…" Ciel growled. The door knob began to turn and Ciel gasped. _Sebastian can't see me like this! _He jumped off the bed and tried to walk on his feet but lost his balance, landing on the floor with a thud. "Don't come in!" Ciel demanded his voice muffled.

If Sebastian was shocked to finally hear his master's voice, he didn't show it. "Young master, are you alright?" The butler didn't open the door.

Ciel sat up, groaning. "Perfectly fine," He spat while rubbing his head. "I said don't! I'm completely nude!" The Earl snapped when he heard the door knob turning again.

There was an exasperated sigh from the other side. "I've already seen you nude, my lord. May I remind you that I clothe and bathe you…" Sebastian started but Ciel didn't want to hear it.

"Just don't come in! That's an order!" Another sigh and 'yes, my lord' was heard. Not knowing what to do, Ciel sat there his tail swishing back and forth. _What do I do? _He wondered glancing around. An idea popped in his head when his eyes landed on Sebastian's wardrobe. _That's it! _Ciel bounded over to the wardrobe on his fours without realizing it.

_I'm a human again, remember? _He told himself as he opened it to take out one of the butler's dress-shirts. He then sat back on the ground, confused on how to undo the buttons. After a few moments, Ciel managed to figure out how to do it, letting out a purr(?) (he had no idea what came out of his mouth) of delight and undid the rest of them. The Earl then put it on frowning at the fact that the sleeves were too long.

_Great, I have to button it now… _Ciel groaned. How did Sebastian do this? Once he finally finished, he proudly looked at what he accomplished even though some of the buttons were in the wrong holes. Ciel then got back on the bed and sat, using the bigness of Sebastian's shirt to cover his crotch and his tail, which he tucked inside.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel spoke. "You can come in now," The Earl said.


	16. Chapter 16-A Dream?

**(This chapter sucks ;-;)**

"You can come in now," Sebastian heard the young demon say after a few minutes of the butler standing impatiently by the door. Hearing his young master's voice did indeed surprise him but Sebastian managed to conceal it under his monotone voice. How, the butler wondered, how did Ciel turn back into a human? Well that's what he guessed since the Earl could speak now.

Sebastian shrugged to himself and slowly opened the door. _Perhaps it finally wore off… _He thought his gaze settling on the boy who uncomfortable sat on the bed, glaring at the ground. The butler couldn't tease him though; his eyes immediately fixated themselves onto the ears that were pressed against his head.

_Cat…ears? _Sebastian thought, having the sudden urge to stroke them. He grunted, waving the feeling away and glided over to the bed. The young demon flinched at Sebastian's movement but Sebastian paid no mind and sighed.

"It seems that it didn't wear off the whole way," He notes and gets onto one knee to be at equal height to the younger demon. Ciel still didn't make eye contact with Sebastian, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "You think?" The young master muttered under his breath. Sebastian didn't reply, he simply fixed the buttons noticing that the dress shirt twitched now and then. The butler raised his brow at this and the Earl seemed to blush even more.

"I…uh…" Ciel's ears twitched catching Sebastian's attention. _Such beauty. _The butler thought, wanting nothing more but to stroke them. They looked so soft. Before Sebastian could even raise his arm, the other demon continued. "I have a tail,"

…

"A tail?" The older demon echoed.

Ciel nodded, unable to stare at Sebastian. _He was going to figure out sooner or later. _He Sebastian said nothing but the Earl clearly saw his eyes get slightly larger but besides that, the butler seemed to be taking the news in rather nicely.

_If only I could. _Ciel thought grumpily.

"Sir Sebastian!" Finny's voice echoed through the halls. Almost immediately, Ciel brought his legs closer to himself and scooted to the far end of the bed. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to see him in this condition.

Sebastian must have seen the Earl's discomfort and he responded quickly, leaving the room within a blink closing the door behind him. Ciel sighed with relief, his ears drooping. _How are we going to fix this? _He wondered while examining his sharp nails.

The butler soon returned and Ciel looked up, avoiding the crimson eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"They were going search for you, my lord but I told them you were already found."

Ciel stiffened at this. "Did you mention the…" He trailed off.

"No and I told them that you didn't want to be bothered."

Ciel sighed with relief, his tail tip twitching slightly. He wanted to thank the butler but decided against it, realizing that he deserved no such thing. Sebastian must have expected that response because he simply stood and left. The Earl didn't raise his head, hearing the door close softly. He had no idea what to do. Just sit and wait for Sebastian to return? That was the only thing he could do at the moment.

Muttering under his breath, Ciel curled up into a ball resting his tail on top of his hands. He tapped his finger impatiently on the bed, his eyes darting to the door every few seconds. No footsteps approached or were heard. Ciel tched at this and sat up. "It won't hurt to stretch my legs. I have been in this room for two days after all." He jumped down from the bed, landing with a thump.

_I'm human again. _He reminded himself. _Well sort of. _He reached for the bed and used it to pull himself up, his legs wobbly. Ciel tried to take a step forward but he lost his footing and land on his butt. "Ow…" He growled, his legs splayed out in front of him.

The door then opened, catching Ciel by surprise since he didn't hear the footsteps. He gazed up to see the older demon holding clothing in his arms, staring at him blankly, particularly at his legs. Immediately, Ciel withdrew them, pressing them hard against his stomach. He felt his face and ears get hot. _He always comes in the wrong times…. _

"I don't understand why you become so flustered, my lord." Sebastian placed the clothing on the bed and went back to Ciel. "I've bathed you and clothed you," He continued as he placed his hands under Ciel's armpits to raise him up.

Ciel stiffened at the touch, squirming slightly. The butler gently placed him back onto the bed and began to unbutton the shirt that Ciel was wearing. The younger demon couldn't do anything else but sit there uncomfortably, glaring at the floor. He shivered when Sebastian removed the shirt.

…

Sebastian didn't want to lay a finger on the other demon for the reason that the sight of him made his skin crawl. He gritted his teeth as he lifted Ciel and placed him onto the bed. The butler then took off the shirt he wore and instantly he froze. Sebastian didn't know why but he couldn't move, let alone think. He just stared at the younger demon, taking in his features.

_What I'm a doing? _Sebastian blinked several of times before continuing at what he was supposed to do. He stole a quick glance at Ciel's face to see if he had noticed. It didn't seem like he did, the Earl was too busy staring at the ground.

After dressing the young demon fully, Sebastian went to put the dress-shirt away. He couldn't push away the image of Ciel. _Why? I've seen him a thousand of times. _The butler thought, annoyed. He sighed and glided back to him, his eyes landing on his ears. Sebastian still had the urge to stroke them but he pushed it away.

_Enough. _Sebastian stared at Ciel coldly. "You can't stay in here forever, my lord." He said flatly. Sebastian watched Ciel grip the sheets. He opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian continued. "There is a way for this to work,"

Now Ciel looked at the butler fully without fear, his eyes full of curiosity. "How?" The young demon asked quietly.

Sebastian leaned down to fix Ciel's eye patch. _He's not going to like this. _"Do you remember that party that Elizabeth invited you to?"

…

The butler was right; Ciel did not like the idea whatsoever. The Earl had forgotten all about it since the whole kitten incident was his main priority. Now that it sort of wore off, his responsibilities were back.

_This is the only way though. _Ciel frowned and rubbed his face. Even if the party was inconvenient, it was also convenient as well. It provided an excuse on why he had cat ears and a tail since it was a costume party. Why, Ciel did not know but he was thankful for once. Also, Sebastian had lied to the servants that Ciel went to Elizabeth's the whole week without telling anyone. They believed the butler obviously so suspicions didn't rise.

Sebastian got the Earl ready for the party, dressing him in his best clothes. Ciel had finally got the hang of walking on his legs once more after Sebastian aided him. Now Ciel emerged from the room and walked down the stairs, forcing his tail to look as limp as possible.

"Young Master!" Finny yowled, tackling Ciel in a hug. "Why didn't you tell us where you headed?" He asked, tears streaming from his eyes. Ciel managed to pull away, his tail lashing. Thankfully for him, Finny didn't notice.

"I have my reasons," The young demon replied, smoothing the creases on his clothes. It wasn't long before Elizabeth arrived.

"You look so cute!" Lizzie cried hugging Ciel tightly. "Who came up with the idea?" She questioned, gazing at Ciel with round eyes. The Earl gestured to his butler who was serving tea. "You should've have told me!" She whined. "Then we could have been matching!"

Ciel sent her an apologetic glance. He opened his mouth to reply but once again, the butler beat him to it. "It's a good thing I thought ahead, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said with a smile. Both Ciel and Lizzie stared at Sebastian, tilting their heads.

The butler took Lizzie away, leaving Ciel by himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to be a kitten again, something he thought that he would have been glad to leave behind. _Now I have to go to a stupid party. _ His ears twitched as there was a thud in the kitchen. He heard Bard cry out in dismay causing the young demon to chuckle.

Ciel's thoughts soon wandered to his butler. _I'm surprised he hasn't tried to pet my ears. _He thought. _Its probably since he knows its me now. _As much as the Earl hated it, he actually wanted the older demon to stroke them. He cursed himself and rested his chin on his hand. Ciel idly wondered why it was taking Lizzie and Sebastian so long to return before he slowly drifted to sleep.

The Earl woke up a few minutes later to a faint scratching noise his ears managed to catch. _Cat ears are sensitive after all. _He reminded himself as he looked around to find what was producing the noise. It wasn't long before his eyes landed on a grey mouse hunched in one of the corners.

Ciel blinked, subconsciously licking his lips. He slowly slid out of the chair not once taking his eyes of the rodent. Getting on his fours, Ciel approached the mouse making his steps as light as possible. The mouse immediately felt the Earl's presence and quickly scurried away.

The young demon narrowed his eyes. "No you don't!" He lunged for the mouse, swiping at it with his hand. Ciel grinned when he felt the rodent's fur in his grasp but the feeling soon disappeared when a shadow loomed over him. The mouse squeaked leaping out of the hand as Ciel gazed at the butler that had snuck up on him

"You still have cat instincts," Sebastian noted. Ciel scoffed and stood, trying to hide his embarrassment by masking his face with annoyance. "Where is Lizzie?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Instead of responding to his question, the butler raised his arm and reach over to Ciel's head.

"What are you doing?" Ciel growled, stiffening as he felt Sebastian's hand caress one of his ears. He held back a purr that was in his throat and managed to glare at the butler. "Sebastian…" Ciel's tail bristled.

The butler simply chuckled, sending chills up Ciel's spine. "What's wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked innocently and trailed his fingers down to Ciel's face, his thumb brushing his cheek. A faint blush appeared on Ciel's cheeks. He tried to turn his head away but Sebastian's grip tightened, forcing the Earl to stare at him.

Sebastian leaned to Ciel's ear. "I won't let you go that easily, my lord." He whispered, his breath tickling Ciel's skin. The young demon shuddered at this. _Is he teasing me again? _He wondered. _That bastar- _His thoughts disappeared as he felt the demon's teeth softly nibble his earlobe.

Ciel froze. "What the hell?" He reached for his ear and rubbed where Sebastian had bit him. He glanced up to see Sebastian smirking down at him. Before Ciel could even utter another word, the demon pressed him against the wall. The Earl gasped at this, his bag aching at the impact.

His pain was soon forgotten when Sebastian softly bit his neck. Ciel shut his eyes, swallowing a moan. _Damn…what is he doing? _He managed to think as the demon began to suck his neck. This time, Ciel was unable to hold back another moan. "S-Sebastain…" He gritted his teeth together as the butler's hand trialed down to his leg.

Ciel let out a whimper, pressing his ears against his head when Sebastian pulled away. He reopened his eyes as he breathed heavily. He heard the demon chuckle, probably at how the Earl was reacting but Ciel could care less. Now he stared at Sebastian, lips parted slightly.

"Sebastian…" He whispered and gripped the demon's arm. Ciel watched Sebastian lean in towards his face and closed his eyes as soon as he felt the other's lips on his. Ciel moaned as Sebastian deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue into the Earl's mouth. During this, Ciel faintly felt the demon start to unbutton his coat.

"Mhmm," Ciel wrapped one of his legs around Sebastian's waist and pressed himself against the other demon as he began to trail his kisses down to Ciel's neck. "A-ah…Se-Sebastian…" The Earl moaned.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

Immediately, Ciel snapped open his eyes to see that he was still sitting in the chair. He blinked in confusion staring at the demon that was a few feet in front of him. _It was dream. _Ciel realized his face turning into a dark red and quickly crossed his legs to hide the bulge. "Yes…I just dozed off." He croaked his mouth dry.

_What the bloody hell?! Why would I have such a dream? _Ciel rubbed his face. _How will I be able to look at Sebastian ever again? What's…what's wrong with me? _The Earl thought, his tail tip twitching.

"Ciel look!" Lizzie squealed, breaking Ciel's thoughts. For once, the Earl didn't mind. In fact he was grateful. "What is it?" He asked lifting his head towards his betrothed. "Sebastian made me ears and tail like yours!" She said happily.

Ciel nodded, gazing at the fake ears on her head. _If only mine were fake… _He thought, avoiding looking at his butler.

"If you'll excuse me. I'll start to make the preparations to leave." Ciel pressed his lips together at the butler's voice, his cheeks becoming warm as the memory unwillingly returned. Ciel nodded and gestured Sebastian to leave.

…

Wails of agony filled the air. They cried and screamed but was there a point? They were destined to suffer for all eternity but they still did anyway. Here, the air reeked of rotten and burnt flesh. The streets were covered in crimson and ash. It was stupidly hot as well, everything was sizzling faintly. The trees were dead, its naked branches sadly drooping and it was strange that they didn't disintegrate with the heat. Creatures with no skin roamed here. They only had bulging flesh that peeled on places on their body.

This was Hell. The glorious empire that demons originated from. A huge castle sat in the heart of the empire. Charred gates surrounded it, symbols carved onto them. From the outside, the castle looked no different from its pathetic surroundings but from the inside, everything was different.

There was a marble floor and walls, the walls decorated with gold and strange paintings. There was a silk carpet leading to the throne room where a single chair was positioned in the middle and on the chair was a darkened figure. It had no form; it was just a mixture of blackness. Two cobalt orbs glistened from it.

_"__He hasn't made any progress." _It hummed to itself. Its voice had a masculine ring to it._"__And I warned him, too. Perhaps something happened?" _A chuckle erupted from it. _"Either way, it l__ooks like it's my move." _A hand appeared from the blackness, holding a chess piece between its fingers.

_"__Now the real fun begins," _Disoriented laughter then echoed through the halls of the castle.

* * *

**Whoa...a 100 reviews?!  
I can't believe so many people favorited/followed this story let alone leave a review. I cannot express on how thankful I am. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story and I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint after the long wait...  
****Yeah, I really suck at updating and I thank ya'll for having the patience (I hope) of waiting.  
Also...what did you think about Ciel's dream? Hehehe... (I know it sucked, but I tried very hard writing that)  
So yeah! Thank you for favoriting, following, reviewing and reading LAD! -hugs all of you-  
I really hope that this chapter was good. ^-^**

**Eznorb **


End file.
